Of Elves and Men
by Elenillor
Summary: Legolas returns to find Rivendell a very different place. Arwen's gone, and there's a human living there. When Estel and he are thrown into the midst of danger, can they overcome their hatred of each other to escape alive? AU, no slash, no mary-sue.
1. First Meetings

Chapter One:  
  
You guys lucked out so much. I wasn't going to upload this one for a while, so I could have more time to rewrite it, (it's really shirt as it stands right now. Three chapters, maybe, so I'm expanding it a bit,) but then I figured I couldn't expand it until next weekend, and then I couldn't update until the weekend after, and more than likely, I wouldn't have posted until October, and that's too far away. So here, you get the first chapter this weekend.  
  
Disclaimer: The usual. I own nothing except Telemnar and Aldarion, and that other elf whose name I currently can't remember. Oh, Sandastin and Minastir. And Caedyrn, and all the other odd names you don't recognize are probably mine too. Want to use them? I'd be honoured, but please ask first. It all belongs to Tolkien, otherwise. I am but a mere child playing in the sandbox that is Tolkien's world.  
  
Series: (in order)  
  
Bed of Lies  
  
Family Ties  
  
Hey, they rhyme. Anyway, I suggest reading those first, references will make more sense, but I suppose this could stand on it's own. Kind of.  
  
Author's note: Estel finally makes an appearance in this story, which is what I really wanted to get into. The last two stories were kind of introductory, so that this one will make sense. Thanks to all of my Family Ties reviewers. My notes to reviews from the last chapter are at the bottom of the page, as always. This is set 200 years or so after Family Ties. Now enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Please, Elrohir, act anxious about Legolas' arrival. Your lack of enthusiasm has me worried."  
  
Elrohir rolled his eyes at his father. "Sarcasm is not befitting of you, Ada. You cannot deny me my excitement. It has been many ages since I last saw Legolas, and we both know what that was like."  
  
Elrond smiled, walking to the balcony where his son stood watching. "This will be better. It will be relaxing, and enjoyable. Unlike most of your past meetings."  
  
"It will be so different for him. Arwen is living within the woods of Lady Galadriel, and-" He paused.  
  
"Elrohir?"  
  
"Oh Father, Estel! Why hadn't we thought of this before, and warned Legolas?"  
  
Elrond nodded slowly. "Galadriel has foretold their friendship."  
  
"He won't trust him enough to be friends with him. How is he going to react to Aragorn when he first meets him?"  
  
"We will have to wait and see, Elrohir. Just be patient."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Legolas looked up at the city of Rivendell. Nightfall had long since passed, but Legolas' was too anxious to arrive that he would not stop for rest. However, he was also worried about being in the forests around Rivendell. He had experienced too many things to not be cautious.  
  
Shaking the thought from his mind, Legolas smiled to himself. It had been a long time since he had last seen Rivendell, Lord Elrond, Elrohir, or even Arwen. He was looking forward to reuniting with them.  
  
He entered the familiar stable where he had spent many of his days when visiting Rivendell. Just like there always was, the third stall on the left was empty, reserved for his horse. It was one of the little things that Legolas had learned to depend on.  
  
As the prince patted his faithful steed's thick and muscular neck, he became aware of another presence in the stable. It was making far too much noise to be elven, and it was too deliberate to be a horse. Faster than the presence could comprehend, Legolas had readied his bow and aimed it at his adversary.  
  
"Who are you?" He demanded. It was a man, a mere 19 by the looks of him. He wore elvish clothing.  
  
"I am called Estel," the man raised his hands in a gesture of peace. "And I may ask the same of you."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"That was rather impudent."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Legolas repeated his question with venom in his voice. He was untrusting of the race of men, and one in Rivendell unsettled the prince to no end.  
  
"I live here, thank you. Now will you allow me to know the name of the elf that attacks me in my own home?" The man was growing angry, but Legolas did not care.  
  
"This is a city of elven refuge. Men do not live in such places."  
  
Estel bit his lip. He noticed the elf's hands were shaking ever so slightly, and there was more than distrust in his eyes. "Elrond is my adoptive father, in a way. My parents were both killed."  
  
"And was it Elrond or your parents that named you thus?"  
  
"Estel in a nickname the Elrond bestowed upon me."  
  
"And did he name you aptly?"  
  
"I know that my name means hope, if that is what you were trying to see. I am fluent in elvish, and I would be willing to prove it to you."  
  
"There will be no need for that, Estel."  
  
Both the man and the elf turned to see Elrohir in the doorway.  
  
"Believe him, Legolas, for he tells the truth." He pulled Legolas into a hug. His friend stiffened, but did not pull away. "It is good too see you again, mellon nin."  
  
"You did not tell me about him, Elrohir."  
  
"It slipped my mind, to tell you the truth." He lowered his voice so that only Legolas could hear him. "You can trust him. He has proven himself many times over in his 22 years."  
  
Legolas looked back at the man. He stood, looking curious and angry, but innocent all the same. He looked younger than he was.  
  
He noticed Legolas looking him over, and put his hands on his hips. "Do I meet your approval, master elf?"  
  
"Estel!" Elrohir chided his adoptive brother's sarcasm. Legolas only narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Come, Legolas. Father and Elladan are waiting for you." Elrohir showed Legolas to the guest room that had been prepared for him. He left the prince with one instruction: "Come find us in the great hall when you are done settling in."  
  
He closed the door behind him, turning to Aragorn. "Estel, can you try to be nice to him?"  
  
"Does he always show up so late in the night?"  
  
Elrohir noticed the tone in his voice. "What reason do you have to distrust him?"  
  
"What reason has he to distrust me?"  
  
"More reasons than you can think of. He handled your meeting better than I would have expected."  
  
"Oh," Aragorn said, his disliking of the elf growing. "So you expected him to kill me then?"  
  
"No, he would not have killed you. You would have only wished he had. He has been through many things, Aragorn. Just give him a chance."  
  
"That doesn't mean I have to like him."  
  
Elrohir smiled. "No, but at least be civil. He is a guest here and will be treated as such."  
  
Aragorn rolled his eyes, but nodded just the same.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Elrond smiled as Legolas strode into the great hall. "Mae govannen, Legolas."  
  
The prince smiled and bowed. "And to you as well, my lord. I must apologize for my late arrival."  
  
He glanced sideways at the human, who was trying to look very bored in the whole situation.  
  
"No apologies are needed, young one. You know that." Legolas had been seated by now.  
  
The prince nodded his thanks as someone filled a wineglass for him. Elrond watched Legolas as he talked with Elladan and Elrohir. The firelight was casting soft shadows across his features, highlighting the smile that did not quite reach his eyes. Then, his smiles never had since his first encounter with his grandfather.  
  
He glanced to Aragorn, scowling and remaining silent in the conversation. He prayed to the Valar that his innocence too would not be stolen. No child deserved that.  
  
Aragorn sighed, folding his arms across his chest. The strange elf was truly, honestly ignoring him. Sure, he didn't want to be in conversation with the elf anyway, but he wanted to be the one doing the ignoring, and yet he couldn't. Something drew his attention to Legolas, and it irritated him immensely. He realized, after a few minutes, that it was his smile. It never reached his eyes, and that made Aragorn all the more suspicious.  
  
". . . Mirkwood," Elladan said, catching Aragorn's interest.  
  
"Wasn't it once Greenwood the Great?" He looked at Legolas and raised an eyebrow. "Wonder who's fault that was."  
  
Legolas would have hissed if he were a cat. "Do not speak of things you know nothing of, human."  
  
"I know that Mirkwood was great once, and now it lies mostly in shadow and in evil! You're father's the king, why doesn't he end it?"  
  
Elrohir made a move to stop Legolas from saying anything back, but a look from Elrond stopped him. The elven lord was curious to see how this played out, and who would prove to have better control.  
  
"It's not as simple as that, human."  
  
"Then explain it to me," Estel said, leaning forward, as if daring the elf.  
  
"I refuse to engage in a battle of discussion with one who is so unarmed as yourself. I did not visit to discuss my land's rule with someone who knows nothing of politics." The prince kept his voice calm, but the hard edge was unmistakably clear.  
  
"I know enough to realize Mirkwood is falling to darkness, and you are letting it happen!"  
  
He did not mean to, but Elladan uttered a word of warning to his sibling, but Estel did not quit.  
  
"It could have as easily been Rivendell that the darkness wanted, and yet it is still a safe refuge for the elves."  
  
"Your lord also caries Vilya! He has power to help him keep Rivendell safe, as do the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood. Mirkwood has nothing but its king and its people, and I would have it no other way! Mirkwood's people are ever loyal and know how hard we are working to keep evil forces at bay. It is not something I feel the need to further defend for your benefit."  
  
"Is that because you are too cowardly to admit that you're incapable of stopping it?"  
  
Legolas stood up, and Elrohir followed quickly. He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. Elladan did the same with the young human.  
  
"You know you are too inept to protect your own borders, just admit to it!"  
  
"Enough!" Elrond barked, silencing his impudent son. "Legolas is right. You will not speak on matters that you have limited knowledge on. You know naught of what you speak, Estel."  
  
The fact that his own father was taking Legolas' side ate away at his reserve. He narrowed his eyes at Legolas. "Failure," he whispered.  
  
Legolas' demeanor changed. His eyes shone with pain for a second before he turned on his heel and left the hall. Elrohir looked to Elrond and then followed.  
  
The elven lord looked at his human son. "That was uncalled for, and very rude. I am disappointed in you, Estel."  
  
"He was being just as rude to me when he attacked my in the stables!"  
  
"As he has reason to! You must admit, a human in Rivendell is not a common sight. He has dealt with your race enough to know that they do not always have good intentions."  
  
Aragorn's scowl deepened with utter hatred towards the stranger elf.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"I will not have a human telling me that I am a failure, Elrohir."  
  
The other elf watched his friend pace back and forth. Estel's words bit more than Legolas wanted to admit. "He didn't mean it, Legolas. He's brash, sometimes, and I think you two just hit a chord with each other. He knows naught of what he said."  
  
"He had better watch his tongue, Elrohir. I will not keep myself reserved for his sake. He is not worthy of that."  
  
"I know you don't like him, Las. But I promise you that you can trust him. I would put my life in his hands. He will try to harm you."  
  
"I think I could handle *him,* Elrohir," he pierced his friend with a deadly gaze.  
  
"I am sorry it had to be like this. Things will get better, I promise."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
Nikki: Ah, thank you a million times! I was hoping I didn't piss people off with my vision of Thranduil. I mean, I know he's not a jerk and stuff, but I don't picture him as being as sedate as Elrond, you know? Well, obviously you do if you picture him that way too, lol. Thanks again!  
  
ElizabethBlack4: Thanks! I'm really glad that you have started reviewing, and I can't wait to see what you think of this story!  
  
Wilwarin: Wow, you thanked me. Lol, sorry, but that was just really cool. THANK YOU! Lol. Anyway, I hope this story lives up to its preview. Thanks for your reviews.  
  
Tamara: Wasn't as quick as my last one, huh? Sorry, this school thing kind of slows me down. Lol, enjoy, and thanks for the review!  
  
Gilraen3: Thank you! I appreciate all the times you've reviewed for me! (Pain is good, ::smiles:: )  
  
Das Blume: No way, you went bungee jumping? I've been dying to do that! Did you really? How was it? That's so cool! Uhm, yes. There will be a story coming up that is mostly about Legolas and his relationship with his father. There are a lot of flashbacks that blend in with the present, and we find out a little more about Legolas' family, not just his father. I'm still working on Thranduil in that one though. He is a complex character, the way I see him, and I hope I manage to write him the way I see him. There will be a lot of times when you're not really sure if you like him or not, and others when you'll love him, (or at least, that's what I'm hoping.) I am excited about that one though. Thank you for your reviews!  
  
Sky: Thank you and remember, experimenting and writing go hand in hand!  
  
Faith: Aw, thank you. There's more, if that makes you feel better. ::smiles::  
  
Legolas' Calandra: Hm, I'm glad the computer doesn't allow people to hurt me, lol. This story is basically about Legolas and Aragorn meeting, and then some torture for both, mostly the elf. And then some near death experiences. The usual, but with Aragorn now. Thanks for the compliments, and I've read your stories, but you haven't updated Legolas' Calandra in FOREVER. Cough, cough. Thanks again. 


	2. Hunting Lizards

Here's the second chapter, which took AGES of rewrites. I don't know why this story was so difficult to write. Introduction of a new character, I suppose. I updated this chapter very quickly because I leave for Hawaii on Wednesday, and I won't be back in time to post for about two weeks. I made the chapter a tiny tad bit longer to hold you over until I get back. Anyway, enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
A banquet was held the following night for Legolas' arrival. He was seated on Elrond's left, as a guest of honor. Next to him was Elrohir, and across the table, of Elrond's right, was Elladan, the elf lord's oldest son. Next to him was Aragorn.  
  
"Tell me, Legolas, how is your father? It has been a long time since he and I last spoke."  
  
Legolas did not meet Elrond's eyes as he answered. The elf lord knew the reason for this, but did not say anything. "My father is doing fine. Mirkwood is thriving in days of late, even with the ever encroaching evil." He cast a warning glare at the human, daring him to crack a comment. Estel remained quiet.  
  
"I am surprised he let you come here alone." Elladan said this through a bite of meat.  
  
"Watch your manners, Dan," his father chided quietly. To Legolas, he said, "I for one am not surprised that you came here alone, though I am surprised that you have not sent a messenger back to Aldarion."  
  
Legolas smiled. "I was going to ask if I could send one of your messengers."  
  
"You've no need to ask, it has been done already."  
  
"It's good to be here again. I had forgotten how much I missed everything here."  
  
Elrond looked at his youngest son, who was far too interested in his meal rather than the conversation. Indeed, he had expected Legolas to avoid the man, but not the other way around. He wondered what reaction his statement would bring from both of them. "You have not mentioned Arwen in your time here."  
  
Aragorn's eyes shot up as he looked to his father incredulously. Elrond noticed this, but said nothing. Legolas, for his part, was rather detached when he answered.  
  
"I figured, in time, you would tell me where she was. And you all seem too happy for any wrong to have befallen her." In truth, he had wanted to ask where she was the second he realized she wasn't there. It was killing him inside to miss her this much, especially since he knew that deep down, he didn't, or shouldn't, love her.  
  
"She lives now with Lady Galadriel."  
  
Legolas nodded slowly. "I suppose I finally have an excuse to visit the Golden Wood." He paused thoughtfully, a light smile touching his graceful lips. "My father was none to happy when I told him. . ." he trailed off, not wishing for the human to hear the emotions in his words.  
  
Elladan laughed. "I should imagine not!" He paused, then changed topics. "Father, Elrohir and I were wondering if you would let us go on a hunting trip tomorrow."  
  
Elrond raised a thin eyebrow. "Hunting what, may I ask?"  
  
"Deer, of course. What else would we hunt? Lizards?" Elrohir asked innocently.  
  
"Lizards, of sorts, if I know you two half as well as I think I do."  
  
Elladan sighed. "Honestly, after everything we've been through, you think we would go hunting orcs?"  
  
The other eyebrow was now raised.  
  
Elrohir stepped in. "We wouldn't, honesty, Father. We'll take Legolas and Estel with us. They'll keep us out of trouble."  
  
Elrond had to bite back a laugh. Legolas was serious. Very serious. Except, of course, when he was around Elladan and Elrohir. There was no telling how much trouble the three of them could find, and Aragorn seemed to be a walking disaster. "That puts my worries to rest. Really, it does."  
  
Aragorn entered the conversation suddenly. "If you are taking *him* hunting, I wish to stay home."  
  
Legolas looked up quietly, eyeing the human. His distrust kept growing.  
  
"Estel!" Elrohir was shocked, but Elrond chimed in before he could say anything more.  
  
"Estel, you will go on the hunting trip tomorrow. It's been a long time since you've been on one anyway."  
  
Legolas looked horrified. How could Elrond be doing this to him?  
  
Elrond knew what an imp Legolas could be. For once, he was going to give Legolas a chance to be like that again. He had a feeling it had been quite a while since Legolas had had any fun, and who was he to further hinder that? "However, it is Legolas' decision whether or not he will go."  
  
Legolas looked at Aragorn. The horror had passed to the human's eyes now. A long minute of silence passed.  
  
"I will go."  
  
The man narrowed his eyes. He had the urge to stick out his tongue, but he knew just how childish that would seem. He instead concentrated on his food again.  
  
"The Midwinter Festival is coming soon, Legolas. Do you suppose you will stay for that?"  
  
'Soon?' Aragorn shot daggers at his oldest brother with his eyes. 'Two months is hardly soon.'  
  
"I may, if Father does not send for me before then."  
  
Elrond smiled. "You will of course compete in the archery contest."  
  
It was not a request. "Would I be allowed? I am not native to Rivendell."  
  
"You are family, Legolas. That's all that we care about."  
  
Elrohir added to his father's words. "You forget that we do things very differently from your own people."  
  
Legolas smiled. "Very differently."  
  
"Better," Aragorn mumbled, unable o contain his resentment.  
  
"So you will compete then?" Elladan asked, purposefully interjecting before Legolas could respond to his brother, whom he was suddenly very ashamed of, as he had never been before..  
  
"I do believe I will." The prince smiled in response.  
  
"That means you will have to admit defeat when I am declared the winner."  
  
"You think too highly of yourself, Elrohir. Noldor elves are notorious for their poor aim, and their wavering arm."  
  
Elrohir smiled at the jest. "Yes, but we are also known to unseat certain Mirkwood princes when a river happens to be nearby."  
  
Aragorn looked up, feeling completely left out, and yet satisfied that someone, however long ago, had managed to take the prince off of his own throne of arrogance.  
  
Elladan laughed as Legolas narrowed his eyes. "Perhaps this competition will be my revenge."  
  
"It would be about time."  
  
Elrond stopped the friendly bantering, and steered the conversation down a previously taken road. "This hunting trip of yours, pray tell, will be when?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning, of course. It's planned now, it might as well take place now."  
  
"It has been planned for quite some time, hasn't it?" Any planned hunting trip of the twins' was a recipe for disaster.  
  
Legolas had to bite back a laugh at the elf lord's retort. He had forgotten just how nice it was to relax- to laugh. He could never do that at home; his father would not have it. He would not have it. He was scared at home. He was frightened that if he let his guard down, some terrible evil would befall his household. He didn't have those worries here- the laughter of Elrond's family seemed to make them vanish.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Legolas had his eyes closed. He was listening intently to a far off birdcall. It was irregular, and hinted at some danger.  
  
"Remember, if we don't come home with at least two deer, Father will be very suspicious."  
  
The human laughed. "I think he is already, Dan."  
  
"Do you suppose we should go around the riverbed? Legolas hasn't been there before; not since we discovered that new cave." Elrohir was more thinking aloud than talking to anyone, but Elladan agreed with him anyway. Aragorn only shrugged in response. He wasn't going to agree to it if it meant any fun for the Mirkwood elf, whom he had taken to regarding as The Elf.  
  
"I think he might enjoy that," Elladan smiled. That was final for Estel, he was not going to agree to it.  
  
"Maybe we should go somewhere else."  
  
"There is rumor of a band of orcs near there," Elrohir said, ignoring the meaning clear in his brother's words.  
  
"It's just a rumor," Elladan too smiled, mischief dancing in his eyes.  
  
They went on this way for some time, following the winding river. The twins were debating the itinerary, with occasional input from Aragorn. Legolas was intent on interpreting the bird's cry.  
  
It posed no real threat. If there had been real danger in the woods, the birds would be silent. Perhaps this one was only telling of the Rivendell arrivals. There was definitely something odd in its mannerism, though.  
  
"Legolas," Elrohir's voice pulled him from his concentration. "Kindly stop dominating the conversation."  
  
"Forgive me," Legolas laughed. "But I think the birds know of our approach." He would not admit the possibility that there was something else in the woods. He knew these woods all too well, and they were coming dangerously close to Tarduain's territory. He shuddered involuntarily.  
  
Only Elrohir noticed this movement. He moved his horse next to the prince. He spoke quietly. "Tarduain's gone, remember? He's locked away in your own dungeons. He's probably deceased of old age by now. His people have changed greatly from the last time you encountered them. Be at peace here."  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
Aragorn noticed the look of distress on the prince's face. "Scared of a couple of orcs, are you?"  
  
Legolas turned his head slowly to the human. Elladan and Elrohir fell silent, waiting to see what would take place. Legolas licked his lips thoughtfully. "Tell me, Estel, how old are you?"  
  
"What business is that of yours?"  
  
Elladan chuckled. "Answer him, young one."  
  
Throwing daggers at Elladan with his eyes, he answered, "I am 20."  
  
"Care to venture how old I am?"  
  
Aragorn held the elf's gaze squarely. He wondered where this was going. "I don't know," he admitted carefully.  
  
"I am 2,019. That is considerably older than you."  
  
Aragorn nodded.  
  
"I have seen more of the world than you, simply by default of my years. I have also been friends with your brothers since long before your birth. That in itself gives me much experience of the world," He gave a quick, friendly glance to the twins, "I have encountered orcs more times than I can remember. I have been taken captive by orcs more times than I can count on my fingers. I have been taken captive by the race of men, your race, and escaped. I have even been taken captive by my own race, twice. If you thought orcs were brutal and savage, you have never been a prisoner of an elf. Would you like to ask me now if I am scared of a band of orcs?"  
  
Aragorn was silent. Legolas gave a curt nod, moving his horse next to Elladan, who was leading the small group.  
  
Elladan smiled broadly, looking at the brooding human. "That was quite amusing. I don't think I've ever seen him put in his place so quickly before."  
  
"People who don't know me learn soon enough that I am not to be trifled with."  
  
Aragorn was about to mumble something to Elrohir, but Legolas hissed at him suddenly.  
  
"Do you hear that?" he whispered after a second.  
  
"Hear what?" He asked irritably.  
  
"The birds have gone quiet. I do believe an enemy is near."  
  
Elrohir turned to his elven brother. "How close are we to their camp?"  
  
"Miles still, I'm sure. But they couldn't be out- it's still daylight."  
  
"They're behind us," Legolas whispered in elvish. He spun his horse, and froze.  
  
The others followed suit. There, now in front of them, was a group of hooded archers- men by their stature.  
  
'Calm yourself, Legolas. Nothing is going to happen, lay calm,' the prince was trying vainly to soothe his nerves.  
  
"You are in the borders of Rivendell! Lay down your weapons!"  
  
"You are not in Rivendell, elves."  
  
"They're right, Elrohir, we crossed the border, I've just realized." Instinctively, Elrohir and Elladan moved their horses in front of the prince and Aragorn.  
  
"We mean no harm," Elladan offered.  
  
"You are trespassing on the king's land! State your business!"  
  
"We are Elrohir and Elladan- your king has granted us permission to be  
here."  
  
The man who seemed to be the leader of the group turned and quietly conversed with another archer. He then turned back to the small group from Rivendell.  
  
"You know of the orcs that patrol these borders?"  
  
Elrohir nodded. "We have heard of them, yes."  
  
"I would advise you to be careful out here. These orcs move in daylight." He nodded his head to his men. "We are sorry we bothered you." With that, the men who gone as swift as they had come.  
  
"I told you they were different, Legolas," Elrohir smiled.  
  
Legolas shook his head slowly. "There's just something about that particular scene that seemed oddly familiar."  
  
Elrohir smiled, and changed the subject. "Orcs that travel in sunlight?"  
  
"He couldn't have meant Uruk- hai, could he?"  
  
"Not so near to Rivendell, surely."  
  
Legolas stopped the curious questioning. "I think we are about to find out."  
  
The four became silent, listening with a dreadful apprehension to the approach of foul creatures. The first appeared within seconds.  
  
Between the four of them, (including the prince,) all things elvish were cursed.  
  
Elladan quickly readied his bow. "They did mean Uruk- hai!"  
  
"But is doesn't make sense!" Elrohir protested, also readying his bow.  
  
"I don't think that matters right now!"  
  
The first arrow was released- the attack had begun.  
  
They felled the foul beasts rapidly, but there seemed to be no end to them.  
  
Elladan's voice could scarcely be heard above the noise of the battle. "Dismount! Send the horses home before harm befalls them!" The other three obeyed.  
  
The battle lasted far longer than it should have. The elves were fairing well, save the fact that they were now recycling arrows from the dead bodies around them. Aragorn, however, was not so lucky. Being human, he was tiring quickly. His breathing was heavy, and his movements slowed considerably.  
  
Legolas, abandoning his bow, pulled out his twin knives, moving closure to Aragorn.  
  
Legolas was closest to the man. As much as he distrusted Aragorn, he would not see him killed by one of these creatures. He took it upon himself to do what he could to protect the man- to make him fight as little of possible. He watched as the energy drained from the young man.  
  
His attention soon turned back to the battle as an Uruk-hai rammed into him. He caught his breath and spun his knives, decapitating the beast.  
  
Another hour dragged by. Aragorn was breathing heavily and barely meeting the attacks with defense of his own. His arms were shaking with the strain, but still he fought,  
  
Legolas hadn't noticed until now, when his own energy seemed to be deserting him, that he could no longer see Elrohir or Elladan. He called to them, but received no answer. He looked to Aragorn.  
  
The human looked panicked. He shrugged in response to the prince's questioning glance. He had forgotten that he disliked the prince. At times like these, petty notions seemed to vanish. He and Legolas were fighting together now.  
  
Legolas, on the other hand, had not forgotten, but he was not about to let it interfere with the battle.  
  
"Estel!"  
  
Aragorn spun around as the prince yelled- just in time to sink his sword into another attacking beast. When he turned around, Legolas was nowhere to be seen- until he looked down.  
  
There, at his feet, was the prince with an arrow embedded deep in his chest.  
  
"Oh, Melkor take it all," he cursed. Aragorn only had time to realize that Legolas had thrown himself in front of an arrow that had been meant for him. A second after the realization, metal was brought down against his skull, and blackness claimed him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
Bec: I tried waiting to post the first chapter until you reviewed for the last story, but it didn't work. At any rate, here we are. Yes, Legolas is definitely cooler. But Estel's pretty awesome too! He's a difficult character to write for me. No, this series currently doesn't have a name. I'm looking for a good one, so if you've got any ideas fell free to send them my way! Ah, and to your second review: I really was trying to wait a little while to upload, but like I said, it would have been well into October before I could have. Yeah, Estel is a bit brash right now, huh? (He won't be a brat forever, I promise!) Haha, use it on your lil bro and see how long it takes him to understand what you said.  
  
Tamara: Thanks! I'm trying to update as often as possible.  
  
Laswen: Thanks!  
  
Jamie: Thanks, I'm trying to update quickly, I promise.  
  
Lizzie: Thank you so much! (You read Family Ties, didn't you? You reviewed for it at any rate. . . )  
  
Bluie Twilight Star: As requested! Thank you for the review!  
  
Calandra: Haha, uh huh, sure. . . lol. It's okay, I type 80 wpm with three fingers. (I know, I'll shut up.)  
  
Wilwarin: Yeah, I thought October was too far away too. But hey, you got chapter two right away, didn't you? Sheesh. Lol. Estel won't stay a jerk, lol. I do like him, contrary to what my first few chapters suggest, lol. Yay! You "wow"ed me! Thanks!  
  
Fire Eagle: Don't be sorry, it's all good. Things about his father will be explained later. Thanx for reviewing! 


	3. Danger and Sarcasm

Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay, but I was in Maui! Ah, it was so nice, and I am so in live with that state Although, being stranding in Lahaina AFTER everything closed wasn't very cool, but hey, it was still Maui! Then I come back to three hours of sleep, jet lag, and a full day of school. Anyway, chapter three, finally! Enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
The human woke up some time later on a cold stone floor. His eyes opened to meet an inky blackness. His hand moved to the base of his skull where a large bump had appeared. He rubbed it lightly, trying to will away the headache he had. He sat up suddenly as he remembered what happened.  
  
"Legolas? Elrohir? Elladan?"  
  
"Shut up, human."  
  
Instinctively, Aragorn's hand flew to his hip where his sword should have been. He groaned when he found that it was not there. "Where is Legolas?" He demanded, memories flooding back to him with a blinding headache.  
  
"I thought I told you to shut up! Filthy human. . . the elf is in there with you. Doubt if he's still alive, though."  
  
Aragorn heard movement, then footsteps fading away, and then a door being slammed. Was he alone now?  
  
"Legolas?" He ventured. There was no response, which was both good and bad. It was good because it meant his guard had gone, bad in that Legolas was not responding to him. He felt his way around his confinement. When he reached the end of one wall, he found that it turned into bars.  
  
'Great. Damned elf got me a headache AND imprisoned.'  
  
His hand fell on flesh, and he startled. "Oh no."  
  
His eyes had grown accustomed to the dark. He saw before him the golden haired elf, with his eyes closed tight, as if fighting pain.  
  
Pain. . . the arrow! It was missing. In its place was a white bandage that had been stained crimson. Why had their captors, the Uruk- hai, removed the arrow?  
  
"Legolas, wake up."  
  
"Don't speak so loud, human. I am awake." The sentence came as a barely a hissed whisper, but Aragorn heard it. He reached out to help the elf sit up, placing a hand on his arm.  
  
He jumped slightly when the elf jerked away from him, almost violently. "Do not touch me."  
  
He lowered his own voice, though he had not been talking loud. "Sorry," he said almost sarcastically, "Are you all right?"  
  
"Never been better."  
  
"Fine, be sarcastic. I was only seeing if I could help."  
  
Legolas was silent for a minute before he responded. "I am sorry. Were you hurt?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Don't be bitter. You cannot be mad at me for acting the same way you act."  
  
"Why did you do it?"  
  
Legolas did not respond right away. He was trying to see something, anything, in the darkness and interpret Aragorn's words at the same time. The pain in his body was not helping him. "Why did I do what?"  
  
"Take that arrow that was meant for me?" The thought made him sick. Legolas held contempt for him, and yet endangered himself to save him. Why? "You hate me. Why did you risk your life for me?"  
  
"You were fighting one already. If I adverted your attention the arrow behind you, the first would have surely killed you. I would not have seen that happen when I could have prevented it."  
  
"Damn noble of you."  
  
"You're welcome," Legolas said, vainly trying to clear his mind of the haze it was in.  
  
Aragorn almost laughed at the sarcastic tone. "Well, thank you, whatever the reason. Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, good. How are you really?"  
  
"They poisoned me."  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
Legolas smiled to himself. "Lord Elrond told me you were becoming a healer. I would have thought a healer would know that you can feel poison in your own body."  
  
"You were hit with an arrow," Aragorn said, suddenly irritated by the elf. If he was going to take one wound and milk it for all it was worth, he was going to have to find someone else to pity him. As far as he was concerned, he owed the elf nothing. True, he owed him his life, but not kindness or sympathy.  
  
"In my chest," Legolas said, realizing the man thought him stupid. "My whole body hurts with an icy sensation, which is not caused by an injury."  
  
"Oh," Aragorn sighed. "So now what?"  
  
Legolas only shot him a sideways glance. Still fighting off the poison induced haze, he was searching their prison. "There's a door."  
  
"Well, of course there is a door," Aragorn said, pointing to two wooden doors that stood opposite them. "How else do you think we got in?"  
  
"No, that's not what I mean. Let go of your coveted ignorance for just a moment and let me tell you something. I am not stupid. I know poison when I feel it, or see it for that matter. I know a hidden door when I see it as well. Now, there's a door over there." His words were covered in ice.  
  
Aragorn frowned deeply, forcing back the urge to sock the elf. He kept proving him wrong, and it was driving him crazy. "Where does it go?"  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes. Like he knew. What, did the human think he visited here often? "It stays where it is, I think."  
  
Legolas had the distinct impression that the human had growled at him. Aragorn was frustrated, and fully intended on not speaking to the elf any further. He did have his pride, and he would be damned if the prissy elf got the better of him. "You're a spoiled brat." After all, he had only *intended* to stop talking to him.  
  
Legolas spun, his head spinning wildly from the sharp movement. "Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me. You're father spoiled you, and therefore you have no respect for those of us who have not had it easy their whole lives."  
  
The elf's eyes narrowed. "You know nothing of what you speak. Keep your childish tongue behind your teeth, lest you make any more a fool of yourself."  
  
"The only reason I look a fool is because of my companion."  
  
"If I felt better, I would have an equally venomous reply." Legolas surprised even himself, startled by the admittance to weakness. He said nothing further.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure you would."  
  
Legolas did not have a chance to respond. Two doors were thrown open, and firelight flooded the room. For the first time, Aragorn was able to distinctly see their confinements. It was bigger than he had initially thought, but that made little difference.  
  
"It is far too bright. . ."  
  
Aragorn looked down at the elf. 'Too bright?' He looked into the prince's eyes carefully. They were dilated far beyond normal, even for an elf. It was no wonder the soft light seemed harsh to him. He shook himself. He didn't care if the light hurt the elf's eyes.  
  
"Get them up."  
  
Aragorn stood quickly, but did not leave Legolas' side. A man opened the door of their cell and smiled sinisterly. "The boss wants him," he nodded his head at the elf. He jerked Legolas to his feet. "Let's get a move on, shall we? The boss hates to be kept waiting."  
  
Legolas' head spun dangerously, and he wavered on his feet.  
  
"Wait!" Aragorn protested, trying to follow the men that were dragging the helpless creature with them. Why was he bothering? If 'the boss' wanted to get rid of Legolas, all the better. "What are you going to do to him?"  
  
"That's up to the boss." With another smile, the elf was gone.  
  
Aragorn groaned, letting his head rest between two bars. He hated the elf, for what it was worth. It was not his idea to be dragged into this place because the elf had to act noble and try to save him. He would have rather died than to be in debt to Legolas. He really would have, but of course the elf was probably relishing his hold over him.  
  
He finally sat down. His body ached dully, but that had to be from stress. He kept thinking about Legolas, and what they were doing to him. It annoyed him greatly. Why couldn't he just let them do whatever they wanted to the prince? He certainly wouldn't care. Animosity had been running high, and alone in the damp cell, he was feeding off of it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Okay, what did you all think? I have a ton of reviews to respond to, so here goes! Thank you all for your kind words!  
  
Nikki: Thanks, dude! Yeah, writing their meeting, something Tolkien never covered, was definitely a challenge. I hope I pulled it off okay.  
  
Sky: I'm not so sure it was a development of friendship, as it were, but remember that Legolas doesn't like to see death of innocents, for he has already seen far too much of it. He may be very arrogant when dealing with Estel, but he isn't going to let him die. Let's hope Estel feels the same way.  
  
Jamie: Omg, thank you! That seriously means a lot.  
  
Jadelyn Rashwe: Hm, but the cliffie made you come back, didn't it? Lol, thanks!  
  
LeggyLover03: Interesting question, there. Out of curiosity, what do you mean, will Estel give himself for the elf? You might not be that far off, but then, I've said too much.  
  
Tamara: As soon as I could, lol.  
  
Wilwarin: Oh, Hawaii was so much fun. I had a sea turtle chasing me. And then there was the fifteen-foot Tiger Shark. ::Shivers:: So much fun though, although we got stranded in Laheina. Yeah, Estel's being a little bratty of late. We shall see what happens.  
  
Fire Eagle: Well, now that I have your approval, I'm okay. Lol, why does everyone keep asking is Legolas is gonna live? I can't very well let him die if he's part of the series. Oh, wait, I lied, come to think of it. Let's just say he doesn't die quite yet.  
  
Sara: Oh no, not another one of you! Sorry, I'm just kidding, You guys are so much fun to respond to! Yeah, Elrohir's my fav as well. Estel won't stay bratty forever, just until he gets some serious butt-kicking, lol. Thank you so much for the compliments and for reading! Please keep reviewing!  
  
True-Slytherin-gurl: Slytherin rocks! Lol, thanks for the review!  
  
Dimostiel: Aw, thanks dude!  
  
Bill the Pony: Aw, I love Bill. I updated as soon as I can, and believe me, I am not gonna stop the story.Lol, thanks!  
  
Bec: Thanks for recommending me to your sister! Greatly appreciated. It's going to be a wake up call for him that will make him snap out of brattiness, and Legolas out of his arrogance. But I promise you, it will happen. Juts not for a couple chapters, lol. Ha! Yay, I'm glad you used the line, lol. Hawaii was so awesome. The water is so sweet and it's so gorgeous there, and we can't forget the tan, lol. Thanks for the review.  
  
Calandra: Lol, okay. ::shuts mouth::  
  
Salysha: Hm, I'm very impressed. You're the only one so far to side with Aragorn. (I don't side with Legolas, mind you, I'm neutral.) Just to give you a quick background, Legolas had been taken captive by Tarduain, a king near to Rivendell. Naturally, he does not trust men in general. That's his reason for distrusting Aragorn, and I think Aragorn has a just reason for distrusting the elf. Just let me say that Aragorn did start it by insulting Mirkwood. No excuse, I know, and I am in awe of your opinion on the matter. I was aiming for the arrogance in Legolas, because there was more behind his motives than defending his home. I'm really glad you picked up on it. And don't worry, Estel torture in coming soon! Thanks so much for reviewing.  
  
Das Blume: Jeez, there's no pressure writing about Thranduil there, is there? Lol. Legolas isn't dead either. Yet. And that's all I have to say. ::winks::  
  
LPI3: THANKS!  
  
Randomramblings: As soon as I could, what with being in Hawaii and all.  
  
Arayelle Lynn: ::blushes:: I know, I need to find something that rhymes with Men for my next story title, then I'll at least have a pattern. But sheesh, thanks!  
  
Wow that took a long time to reply to everyone! Just a general note to everyone, you guys are great! Thank you a million times over for all of your great reviews! Mahalo! (Hawaiian for thank you.) 


	4. The Boss

We lost our v-ball game tonight. Actually, we were mercied. Spanked. Killed. 25 to 9. That's just harsh.  
  
Hm, what did this boss person have to say? Sorry this didn't get updated for a while, but this chapter wasn't even in the original draft, and we had a volleyball match on Thursday and this has been an extremely draining week, and blah blah blah. Anyway, here we go! Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Aragorn jumped as the wide doors were thrown open, and two burly men came forward. The carried the unconscious elf between them. Actually, drug was more the word Aragorn would have used.  
  
They carelessly dropped the elf in front of the human, and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Aragorn protested. "What did you do to him?"  
  
One of the guards shrugged, but the other smiled. "He had a little one on one with the boss."  
  
The other nodded. "It'll be your turn soon enough, though I think you'll be awake when she's done with you."  
  
Aragorn started. "She?"  
  
"Don't think the boss is any less brutal just because she's a woman. I've dealt with men who were turned to babies in front of her."  
  
The man tried to shake off the information, dealing with the problem at hand. "What did she do to Legolas?"  
  
"She tried to talk to him, but he had to go and put up a fight. She calmed him enough to let him know where he stands, and then she put him under."  
  
"Is he still alive?"  
  
"Unfortunately."  
  
A small part of Aragorn childishly agreed with the other man, but he squashed the thought. The doors were slammed, and Aragorn knelt next to the elf. He reached out to shake the elf awake, but as soon as he touched Legolas' shoulder, he pulled away. It was the elf's shuddering reaction that caused it, but then he noticed the dark stain on his fingers. Blood. Legolas' blood.  
  
The blood of a Firstborn.  
  
Aragorn shivered. This wasn't right, Legolas shouldn't even be here, but he had to go and save the human's life. By all rights, Legolas should be well and alive in Rivendell, and Aragorn should be dead.  
  
"Get away from me," growled the elf below Aragorn.  
  
The human backed away immediately. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Fine, lie there and bleed to death, I don't care."  
  
"Do not talk to me in such a manner!" Legolas hissed at the pain that raising his voice caused.  
  
"What I said earlier, about you, well, I felt bad about it. The thing is, you just keep proving me correct. Your royalty does not make you any higher than the rest of us."  
  
"I do not try to be above you, but if you're going to make it this easy for me," Legolas was clenching his eyes shut, fighting the pain that threatened to take him. He would not let Aragorn see that.  
  
"Your king, your father, is as unjust as any human king."  
  
"Our laws set equality on all of us. What is it that you have to pick a fight every time I'm awake?"  
  
"The law, in its majestic equality, forbids the rich as well as the poor to sleep under bridges, to beg in the streets, and to steal bread."  
  
"Shut your mouth, human. You don't know what you're talking about. We are all equal. You've never been to my home, so do not speak of it."  
  
"Nor should I like to be there, if you're any image of what the people are like."  
  
He waited for the elf to retort, but no answer came. Maybe he struck a chord. "What did she do to you?"  
  
"Nothing, be quiet."  
  
Aragorn watched as Legolas tried to dress his own wounds. "Nothing, oh, okay. That explains all the blood."  
  
"You'll have to go to her too."  
  
"I can help you with those wounds, if only you'd let me."  
  
Legolas looked up, locking eyes with Aragorn. "Would you let me help you?"  
  
Aragorn shook his head truthfully.  
  
"All right, then. I trust you. With the bandages."  
  
Aragorn walked to the elf, helping the creature slide out of his tunic. He noticed the shudders that passed over the being's frame, and his heart fell to pity. "Can you lay on our back for me?"  
  
Legolas said nothing, his overactive senses yelling at him, but he did as the human asked. Aragorn traced a bruise on the elf's chest, then quickly pressed on the rib closet to it.  
  
Legolas hissed in pain, his body curling up. Aragorn pushed him back down. "There comes a time when you have to let go of your stubbornness."  
  
"All I have left is my dignity, and will keep nothing else if but that."  
  
"Your dignity may be assaulted, vandalized, and cruelly mocked, but cannot be taken away unless it is surrendered."  
  
Legolas closed his eyes in pain and said nothing. If that were the case, he would sooner die.  
  
"I've found out that this place is a sort of coliseum."  
  
Estel looked at the elf whose body was torn. "What do you mean?" His heart went out to him, but he was doing all he could for Legolas.  
  
"They pit humans against each other. They fight to the death. That is what we are to be used for."  
  
Aragorn said nothing, not quite sure if he should believe the elf. Besides, if they pitted HUMANS against each other, what did the elf have to worry about?  
  
"She doesn't play fair, Estel."  
  
Aragorn laughed despite everything. "Really? I couldn't have guessed."  
  
"I don't understand you, human. You're nice and compassionate, and then you turn into the man I expect you to turn into."  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "No, I don't. You expect me to turn into the man that hurt you."  
  
Legolas was shocked by the quiet statement, which held the first sympathetic tone the ranger had given to the elf. He hesitated in his protest, "No man has hurt me. Many have tried, but none have succeeded. Your race is too weak to break a Firstborn."  
  
"Maybe we are, but they did break you," He laid a hand on the elf's stomach, and he flinched away. "See? You recoil from my touch, and I have done nothing to lose your trust. What conclusion should that lead me to? You're scared of me, but not just me. You're scared of all of us."  
  
Legolas could not respond. He could not deny the truth, but nor would he affirm it for the human.  
  
The doors were thrown open, and Legolas jumped. Aragorn sighed, following him to his feet.  
  
"You, human. The boss wants to see you. Let's go. Sherock, you and your men stay with the elf. The boss wants him to learn some manners."  
  
Aragorn walked forward without protest, but glanced back at the elf. Legolas was staring back at him, his eyes wide and fearful, almost begging him not to leave. Aragorn had seen the look once before, when he was younger. It was the very look his mother had graced him with the last time he saw her.  
  
His heart broke, and with it his hatred for the elf.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
The young human walked calmly with the guards at his side, knowing that a struggle would gain him nothing. He was stopped before two grandly carved doors, and was slightly awed by the magnificence of them.  
  
"The Lady is the last of her line of royalty, and they say she possesses magic. Listen to her, do as she says, and tell the truth. She knows more than you can imagine."  
  
The human made no response, and the doors were pushed aside. "My Lady," the guard who had warned him bowed low, and Aragorn felt hands pressing him to do the same. "We have brought the other prisoner. He comes without a fight."  
  
The human allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.  
  
"That is far more than can be said of your companion, human. Tell me your name."  
  
Aragorn said nothing, but studied the woman for a while. She was definitely human, and young, no more than twenty winters, his own age. She was stunningly beautiful.  
  
"Tell me your name, or shall I be forced to call you 'human?' My slaves have numbers. I shall call you by your number if you so desire."  
  
Perhaps he could use her beauty to his advantage. "Forgive me, My lady. The sight of you has rendered me silent. They call me Estel."  
  
The woman smiled. "Are you elvish, with such a name?"  
  
"No, milady, but my parents rather fancied them. May I inquire as to what they call you?"  
  
"You may, though I shall not respond. It is not for you to know."  
  
"Surely you do not torture every man such as you do me. Such a beauty must have a name, or so kill a man with madness at wondering."  
  
The guards were grumbling at the man, seeing how well their boss liked this new prisoner.  
  
"Perhaps I will not send you to the Fields, Estel. Perhaps I will keep you with me. I had thought about it with the elf, but for the trouble he causes, I'd rather he just die on the Fields."  
  
"The Fields, milady? I do not understand."  
  
One of the guards broke in. "The Killing Fields, properly. It's where we have you fight to your death. Or theirs, if you're lucky."  
  
The lady had stood from her throne and was walking towards Aragorn. He smiled bashfully, and she took his face in her hands. Leaning close to him, so that her lips grazed his ear, she whispered, "I see what you are doing, Estel, and I don't buy it for one minute. Your sweet tongue is filled with lies, and I do not tolerate lies."  
  
She stepped back, releasing her hold on Aragorn. She smiled at the shocked look on his face and locked eyes with him. "Boys, the penalty for lying to me, what is it?"  
  
"A flogging, milday."  
  
"Then get to it." She smiled again at her new slave. "Do not fear, you will learn quickly enough. Of course, by then, you'll probably be dead."  
  
Her laugh as sweet as honey, but it chilled the Northerner to the bone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
To my reviewers, whom I'm answering before I've even written this chapter:  
  
Anolinde: Ah, thanks! Yay! My first Poor Aragorn, (or variant thereof!) And sheesh, I can't tell you what's gonna happen! That ruins the story, lol!  
  
Tamara: Thanks! Hope this wasn't too long of a wait.  
  
Nikki: Thank you, thank you, thank you! Lol.  
  
Rose: I'll always continue, lol! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Jadelyn Rashwe: Haha, how can you not leave cliffies? It's so much fun tormenting your readers. ::smiles wickedly::  
  
Sky: Yes, it is a development, lol. Thanks!  
  
Ture-Slytherin-Girl: Thanks!!!  
  
Jamie: Aw, I'm blushing. Thanks!  
  
Calandra: Yes I did, it's easier than typing the prefix you added to it. If you prefer, I'll add the Legolas' next time. Lol, hey, I couldn't upload in Hawaii!  
  
LeggyLover03: Hm, he should, yeah. We'll see.  
  
Fire Eagle: Lol, well, sheesh, I have to stick some Estel torture in there too. But don't worry, there's elf torture soon. (Maybe this chapter, since I still haven't written it.)  
  
Das Blume: Right on! A long review! Hey, hope the pain goes away. You gave me an idea though, maybe I'll stick some Thranduil in this chapter. (Why am I answering reviews when I haven't even written the chapter?)  
  
Lulu Bell: Wow, I'm blushing! Thank you so much! ::big smiles:: Good luck at your soccer game. Hopefully you'll do better than my volleyball team did, lol. Hm, that's an interesting way of looking at it. I had kind of thought that Legolas wouldn't tell him the whole story because of how much he currently hates him. To Legolas, that would just make him weak in front of the human's eyes, and that's the last thing he wants to do. I'll have to think about that, though. And wow, sheesh, I'm trying to hurry with this chapter! It would have been up days ago if it had been written, lol. Thanks for the reviews, those were so much fun!  
  
Dimostiel: Thanks! Did this help, or do I still have ya guessin'? ::winks:: 


	5. The Fight

Hey guys! I got good responses for the last chapter. Just to let you all know, I'm making this one up too. Eventually, I'll get to the already written stuff and updates will be quicker.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"30."  
  
Aragorn flinched, desperately trying not to cry out.  
  
"31."  
  
The pain was almost unbearable by now, but he thought of the prince's broken rib. They were doing nothing to him, comparatively.  
  
"32."  
  
The human finally cried out as the last line of the whip dragged out what little reserve he had left.  
  
"33."  
  
The young woman smiled, watching he blood drip slowly down the human's back. This one would not be nearly so hard to subdue as the elf was going to be.  
  
"34."  
  
Aragorn cried out again, and cursed the guard who was counting. The pain was driving him mad, but the counting only made it slower and more torturous.  
  
"35."  
  
He didn't know how much more of this he could take. He felt dizzy and lightheaded, and doubted if he was even thinking straight.  
  
"36."  
  
He could have been thinking out loud for all it was worth; he had so little control of his body.  
  
"37."  
  
He screamed. He didn't care who heard him or how much pride he lost in doing so. Yelling was the only way he could deal with the pain now.  
  
"38."  
  
He wouldn't be able to hold himself together for much longer. 'One more lash,' he thought, 'and I'll start begging for mercy.'  
  
"39, milday. He's finished."  
  
The young woman nodded, watching the muscles in the man's back tense and tremble. She walked close to him again, placing a hand on his shoulder. He shuddered beneath her touch, fearing more pain. He took in a deep, rasping breath, hoping that his body would not fail him.  
  
He felt her warm breath on his cheek as she spoke to him. "I feel no pity for you. You are nothing but a statistic to me, another body to fight for the pleasure of my people. Do not lie to me again, for I would not regret doing this again. What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
Aragorn was biting back painful sobs while he answered, but she heard his whisper.  
  
"Why 39? 40 lashes kills a man. We don't want you dead yet. Not yet, but soon enough."  
  
The ranger did not bother to catch himself as he was released. He lay undignified on the marble, his blood pooling beneath him.  
  
"As soon as he can walk, take him back to his cell."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Aragorn stumbled into the cell area, his head spinning. He could not think straight, nor did he want to, as the pain was so great.  
  
All of that changed when he saw Legolas. The elf was still shirtless, pinned to the wall by a burly guard. The adrenaline kicked in, and Aragorn screamed the elf's name.  
  
Legolas only leaned his head back, closing his eyes. The guard heard Aragorn and moved aside, releasing the elf. It was then that Aragorn noticed what had happened. The elf's body was heavily bruised, and the man could only assume he has great internal damage.  
  
A dagger was protruding from the elf left shoulder. Aragorn called his name again. The only response he received was the elf sliding down the wall and crumpling in a heap on the floor.  
  
Aragorn rushed forward and the guards laughed.  
  
"What have you done to him?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry, he'll live. Long enough for him to be showcased tomorrow night, though I can't prove he'll still be alive after that." The guards left, laughing and pointing at the elf mockingly.  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn said quietly, hesitating to put his hands near the elf.  
  
"What did she do to you, Estel?"  
  
Aragorn almost wasn't sure if he had even heard anything come from the elf. "I am fine, Legolas. I'm going to take the dagger out. Just breathe." He placed his hands around the hilt of the small weapon, took a quick breath, and pulled straight up.  
  
Legolas screamed in pure agony. Aragorn soon saw why. The tip of the dagger was hooked, and now dripping the prince's blood. The human put a hand over the wound to stop the bleeding, but the elf reacted violently to his touch.  
  
"Legolas, calm down. I need to stop the bleeding. You have to remain calm."  
  
Unaware of his own state, Legolas shuddered. "Don't let them take me back to her, don't let them."  
  
"I'll try," the elf was reminding Aragorn more and more of his last memories of his mother. "I'll try. What did she do to you?"  
  
"She's just like him."  
  
"Him?" Aragorn was confused, and the elf did not seem inclined to help him figure things out. "Who are you talking about, Legolas?"  
  
He received no answer from Legolas. The elf was unconscious, reeling in his own world of pain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"It's time for your friend to face the wargs."  
  
Aragorn lifted his head, waking slowly from his light sleep. "What?" Surely he had misheard the guards, now filling the room.  
  
"There will be a battle today, your friend against our wargs. We haven't had a game of this magnitude in quite some time."  
  
"He cannot stand on his own, how do you expect him to fight?"  
  
The beast of a man pushed Aragorn aside, and pulled Legolas to his feet. The prince woke roughly, fighting a wave of nausea, and leaned against the man for support.  
  
"Fond of those drugs, are you?"  
  
'This feeling of dizziness is far too familiar. Why is it every time I travel to Rivendell, something bad happens?'  
  
"I asked you a question, elf!" Legolas was rewarded for his silence by a swift blow to his stomach. He doubled over, nearly falling of his knees. He heard Aragorn cry out in protest.  
  
"Hold your peace," he choked out in elvish. Before he could regain his composure, he was hauled to his feet again and pushed out of the room.  
  
"Where are you taking him?" Aragorn demanded. Legolas had risked his life for the man's- as much as he wanted to, he was not going to stand back and watch him die.  
  
"Wish to come and watch?"  
  
Aragorn nodded hesitantly. Maybe he could still do something. . . He too was shoved out of the room, and followed close behind Legolas.  
  
"Are you all right?" He whispered in elvish. Legolas was at the point where any tongue not his own would not register in his mind.  
  
"I am trying not to pass out. I can't even see straight. What is happening?"  
  
"I am not sure. They said something about wargs."  
  
Legolas groaned. "I swear this is the last time I come to visit your brothers."  
  
Aragorn laughed lightly. "Speaking of them, where are they?"  
  
"I hope they escaped and went to Elrond." Legolas was again roughly shoved, this time into bright daylight. He shut his eyes immediately, half tempted to just fall to the ground and sleep some more. He felt something pressed into his hand- a blade. His own blade!  
  
"Release the wargs!"  
  
Despite the agony he knew it would cause, Legolas forced his eyes open. He was in a type of arena, with thousands of evil creatures looking down at him. Wild men, orcs, Uruk-hai. . . there was no end to them. Suddenly, everything went black. If it had not been for the pain he still felt, he would have thought he had gone unconscious.  
  
"Estel!" He called out desperately. "Estel, I cannot see! What is happening?"  
  
The man's voice came from above the prince. "I will help you," it said calmly in elvish. "They are releasing wargs upon you."  
  
"I cannot fight them! I cannot see!" Legolas was panicking.  
  
"Legolas, I will help you. Do you trust me?"  
  
"No. What choice do I have now, though?" Legolas wanted to cry out in defeat. His life now rested in the hands of a man. Worse yet, it was a man who hated him.  
  
"I will not lead you astray."  
  
Legolas took a deep breath, calming his over-heightened senses. He dropped into a crouch, saving his energy for when it would most definitely be needed.  
  
"Behind you, Legolas. They approach from behind you."  
  
The prince turned. He hated this- he was on display like a savage animal. He was yet again being used for the entertainment of perverted beings.  
  
"They are advancing."  
  
He held his knife in front of him. He could smell the foul breath of the wolves of Isengard. He let his other senses tell him when the beast was about to attack, though he heard Estel too in the background. He felled it quickly.  
  
"To your left!" Aragorn shouted above the jeering crowd. He watched as Legolas barely had time to strike the beast, just as another sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of the prince.  
  
The crowd was silenced by the scream that followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Hey, wow, you guys are the coolest ever! Thanks for all the great reviews!  
  
ElizabethBlack4: Ek? Where's the mouse? Darned exterminator is good for nothing, lol.  
  
True-Slytherin-gurl: Ah, sorry, it doesn't sound stupid, I should have explained better. It's a term I learned in Bible class. (That only says what type of school I go to, not what religion I am, by the way.) Back in Jesus' days, they would flog a person, which is whipping them basically. They would do it 39 times, because 40 times killed a man. (And there goes half the dialogue in the next chapter.) But does that help explain it? It's just a more technical term for whipping. (Lol, forgive me, I answered your review before I wrote chapter, and it didn't dawn on me that I explained that in the chapter. . . it's been a long night.)  
  
ScaryPossessedEyebrows: Haha, love the name. Anything to do with Elrond, by any chance? You will see Legolas' past, just not all at once. Aragorn may learn of it, if he'd stop picking fights with the elf, lol. We'll see.  
  
Bec: I'm kind of enjoying it, really. But it may break off soon, especially when he returns to the elf after being with the boss. . . but oops, I've said too much. ::wink:: It's all good, no worries. I wondered where ya were though! So what'd you get for winning the dare? (Again, I wrote this b4 the chapter, so technically I didn't say too much, because you already read it. Wow, I think I need the chapters first from now on.)  
  
Sara: Yeah, wondered where you'd gotten off to. I missed ya guys. Yes! I got chills from you! OMG, that makes me so happy. I can die happy now. Of course, then there wouldn't be any more chapters. . . lol. Thanks you so much! Yeah, well, they'll be stuck in the bad spot for a while, and remember, things always get worse before they get better. Jeez, I'm giving away my plot here! (You're the only one I actually gave it away for.)  
  
Gilrean3: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it!  
  
Anolinde: ::evil smiles:: Hm, nice catch. She's not a mind reader, (I think you picked that up,) but yes, damn she is good. She knows people well. Lol, thanks for the review!  
  
Sky: Well, did this give you a little more insight into her? Of course, we still don't really know WHO she is.  
  
Fire Eagle: What, am I the only "style" that has an evil coliseum? I thought the Romans' was pretty evil too, lol.  
  
Bill the Pony: Thanks. Hm, I screwed up somewhere. Legolas is supposed to be arrogant, not annoying. Thanks for saying something, that will have to change. Let me know when he stops being annoying.  
  
Nikki: ::smiles evilly: We shall have to wait and see, won't we?  
  
Legolas fan: There I go again, blushing. Thanks! Wait, how am I supposed to put MORE Legolas in? Sheesh, and this whole time I've been trying to get more Aragorn in. . . lol.  
  
Das Blume: Hahahah, oh wow, yes, lying convincingly does help just a little. Maybe he'll remember that next time. And yeah, I luv ya. Can't understand why though, lol. Whew, you're funny, lol.  
  
Lomiothiel: Aw, thanks! Why must everyone ask me that? I should have kept count. I CAN'T TELL YOU WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN! You're supposed to read it, lol! Thanks for the review!  
  
Lulu Bell: Holy cow that was one LONG review! I love it! 7-0, jeez girl, not bad at all! Congrats!! Ah, yeah, I know about battle scars. I swear I wake up and find a bruise and just wonder, "Hm, where did I get that one?" Hope they feel better soon though! Do you mean Tarduain? In the first story however long ago? AH, then we're in a good catch 22, because I really love your reviews. Hm, I'm serious, that's a good idea, I may use part of it. . . I'm taking your review out of the log so that no one else can read it, okay? Thanks! 


	6. Truce

You know, you guys amaze me. I was expecting everyone to just think, "hey, she'll explain the eyesight, but how the heck did a blind elf manage to off two wargs THAT quickly?" Nobody asked that question, and everyone asked about his sight. Either way, both are explained in this chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Aragorn watched in horror as Legolas turned just in time to stab at the warg before it bit him again. The elf cried out, sinking to his knees.  
  
He turned to his captors. "Let me down there! Let me help him!"  
  
They ignored him.  
  
A few minutes later, a booming voice was heard. "He's killed the babies. Now release the adults!"  
  
Legolas almost let tears of frustration run down his fair cheeks. He could not handle another warg, and to find out that he had only been fighting babies tortured him.  
  
Aragorn groaned. "He will die!"  
  
"Good! Now shut up. We only said you could watch."  
  
"Let me help him," the man pleaded. "What kind of fight would it be? It's nothing short of murder! Let me help him!"  
  
"It's your own head, human."  
  
"Let me down there!" And so he was given Legolas' other blade, and thrown into the pit with the prince.  
  
Legolas felt a presence next to him and turned to sink a blade into it. "Peace, Legolas, it is I."  
  
Legolas sighed, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I promised I'd help you." He put a hand under the elf's arm, gently pulling him to his feet. His hands came away bloody.  
  
"Estel, go. You are only fighting to your own death down here."  
  
"I owe you, stupid elf. You saved my life, now I'm kind of obligated to save yours."  
  
Legolas did not respond to the man, instead focusing on the task at hand. He heard stalky footsteps, and thrust his knife forward, until he felt flesh, and then warm blood. The creature was not dead, however. It lunged in rage, knocking the elf to the ground. Aragorn threw his blade, narrowly missing the elf's head. It sunk into the warg's heart. Estel noticed that the elf had not risen. Quickly scanning the area, he rushed to the elf's side.  
  
"Estel, I'm too tired for much more of this."  
  
"I know. You have to hold on for a little while though, all right?"  
  
The elf nodded, knowing full well that he would probably not survive this night.  
  
Nearly an hour later, an angry voice was heard above the crowd. "They've killed all the beasts!"  
  
Aragorn sunk to the ground, the adrenaline leaving his body in waves. He gasped for breath, so weary that he did not even remember that Legolas was in the arena with him.  
  
Then the announcer's voice rang out. "Take them back to the cell. That was a disappointing game if I've ever seen one."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Truce."  
  
Legolas looked up from his bleeding arm where a warg had bitten him. "What?" He sighed in heavy frustration when he realized that looking up hadn't actually helped him because he could still not see.  
  
"I call a truce," Aragorn mumbled. His voice was closer now, and Legolas felt him grab his arm. The prince tried not to pull away, though he still flinched.  
  
"What calls for the change of heart?"  
  
"Well, when others risk their lives for you. . . it changes a person."  
  
Legolas nodded absently, hissing ad Aragorn prodded his last wound. "It is a truce."  
  
Aragorn paused suddenly. "Really?"  
  
Legolas almost laughed. His body was feeling infinitely better since the poison had begun to wear off, but the pain of his battle was just setting in. "You expected me to say no?"  
  
"Well, yes, actually." He paused, then continued. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"You can ask."  
  
Aragorn rolled his eyes. "There you go again."  
  
Legolas frowned. "I am sorry. Go ahead and ask. I owe you an answer at least."  
  
"Father seemed. . . well, odd, when he mentioned Arwen at dinner the other night."  
  
Legolas nodded. There was no harm in the question, only sincere curiosity. "We were engaged once." How long ago had "the other night" been? He couldn't remember how much time had passed since he had been here. Maybe it had only been a day, but then, for that reasoning, it could have been a year.  
  
The human did not think before he responded. "She never mentioned that."  
  
Legolas had pain in his useless eyes. The statement surprised him, and though he did not want to admit it, he was hurt by it. He said nothing, however.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean. . . it was instinct."  
  
"Arwen and I parted ways a long time ago. Long before you were ever dreamed of, I dare say."  
  
Aragorn nodded. He regretted speaking brashly so soon after he had made friends with the elf. "How is your arm?"  
  
"It is fine. Are you hurt?"  
  
"No. I was able to see during that fiasco." He teased lightly. "Why are they so intent on harming you, but not me?"  
  
"Have you learned nothing in Elrond's house? Orcs were elves once. They hate elves because they wish they could be what they once were. They despise elves because we have not been perverted like they have."  
  
"But it does not seem that the orcs are in charge here. Indeed, the lady is very human, and so are her guards."  
  
Legolas sighed quietly. "Yes, she is human. I don't know, Estel. I don't have all of the answers."  
  
Aragorn returned the sigh, but changed the topic. "What happened to your eyesight, elf? I was worried when you went blind."  
  
Legolas shrugged. "I think it's the poison."  
  
Aragorn nodded, remembering the elf's dilated eyes. It made sense that the bright outside light would have proved too much for his dying sight. "I think it might have been the stress you were under too." The human remembered his mother again, but shook off the thought. "I have heard of that happening."  
  
"Again, I don't know. Maybe it was both." He paused, then continued. "Thank you, for helping me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
They sat in silence for a while, enjoying their new found friendship. Aragorn was right- it changes a person when his adversary saves his life.  
  
"Nad nâ ennas," Legolas whispered suddenly.  
  
"Where, Legolas?"  
  
Legolas nodded his head in the direction of the hidden door they had discovered before. Aragorn jumped to his feet, ready to protect his weakened friend.  
  
"Sit down, human," Legolas heard the third party sneer. "My business is not with you."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Estel, havo dad." Legolas surprised himself by saying it. He did not want to admit it, but he needed the man's help.  
  
Aragorn looked down at the elf, but obeyed and sat down against the wall.  
  
"Are your injuries better?"  
  
Legolas did not respond, nor did he look in the direction of whoever was talking to him.  
  
"Answer me."  
  
"Who are you?" Legolas had searched for a sarcastic remark, but none came. 'Who are you' was the best he could come up with.  
  
"Tsk tsk, so brash for a person in a situation such as yourself."  
  
"You'll forgive me if I'm a tad irritated."  
  
There was a chuckle from behind him. "Ah, that's the way I like to hear an elf speaking. Heavy sarcasm, it does you well."  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes. "What do you want with us?"  
  
"You've asked me two questions now, and yet you still haven't answered mine. And look at me when you speak, would you?"  
  
Legolas rolled his vacant eyes at the statement. He had a notion that his captor intended the cruel irony. He heard the 'cage' being opened and felt the third party moving closer to him. He felt Aragorn's rising tension as well.  
  
"Dartho i dad," he warned in elvish. "Dartho."  
  
"That's a boy, tell him to stay where he is. He wouldn't be any help to you now, and you know that."  
  
Legolas was now facing the human. Human he knew it was for the smell it gave off. He had pushed himself away from the wall, not wanting to appear weak by leaning on it for support.  
  
"What is your business with me?"  
  
That very annoying chuckle was again heard. "You are an elf in man's territory. If he had been traveling alone, we would have released your friend some time ago. But do you know the laws of this land?"  
  
"Would I be here right now if I did?"  
  
The man smiled as a cat smiles before pouncing on a mouse. "Elves are not permitted here, under penalty of death."  
  
"You brought him here!" Aragorn spat out.  
  
"And to travel with one of his kind," he said, turning to the young man behind him, "also bears the penalty of death. It has been that way for centuries, since my lady's ancestors were in rule. The lady sent you with the wargs to kill you, but oh no, you are still alive. So she sent me instead."  
  
Legolas winced as he heard the faint sound of a dagger being unsheathed. He reached into his boot and pulled out the blade he had managed to smuggle in.  
  
"Oh, come now. Do you really think you can take me in the state you are in?"  
  
"Your own question implies that you believe I could take you in a better state."  
  
He shrugged. "You're an elf, I won't deny it. She thinks you're the one."  
  
Legolas furrowed his brows, confusion dancing upon his light features.  
  
"She wants you dead."  
  
"Legolas," Aragorn's voice had a note of worry in it.  
  
Legolas lashed out, using his senses to locate his captor's body. He sunk his knife into the man's shoulder unintentionally. He had only wanted to knock him down, not harm it.  
  
The man was stunned. It was only by pure luck that his blade had pierced the prince's stomach at the same time. Blood poured onto the man's hands at an alarming rate. Aragorn was ready to jump to the elf's aid.  
  
Legolas winced as his wound form the night before was cruelly reopened, but did not cry out. His vision returned with a blinding flash of pain. He saw his grandfather standing before him, a cruel smile upon his lips. The smile did not hide inevitability.  
  
Legolas focused his gaze, and his grandfather turned into a man that reminded him of Estel. The man looked at him, then smiled at his good fortune. He held the elf's eyes as he twisted the blade in his hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Holy monkeys, you guys are awesome! This is the most reviews I've gotten for a chapter yet! And oh goodness, you're all gonna absolutely kill me. Another cliffie. . . please, no death threats!  
  
ElizabethBlack: Dang, I was right, I should fire that exterminator. Lol, I'm just kidding!  
  
LeggyLover: Keep wonderin', lol. We shall see. Thanks for the review!  
  
ScaryPossessedEyebrows: Well, hey, I was close. The same guy plays Agent Smith and Elrond, so, close enough, yeah? Lol. Ah wow, that was a lot of questions. No worries, Elrond did not disappear from ME. He's just. . . well, you'll see. Uhm, yeah, like, the last five chapters have been cliffies, huh? I'm mean. You'll find out about "him." Or maybe you have already met "him." Hm, now wouldn't that be a shocker? Haha, and I guess Estel pissed you off last chapter, huh? I thought he was nice. . . what made him arrogant? I'm curious. Lol, thanks for that lengthy review!  
  
Jadelyn Rashwe: (I am so sorry if I spelled the wrong.) Haha, I know, I try not to write cliffies, but sheesh. . . every chapter so far has been a cliffie. Sorry 'bout that. Or am I?  
  
Brooklyn: Ah, I'm trying to hurry! Please don't die! That's the last thing I would want!  
  
Dimostiel: I hate to say it, but I rather liked that scene too. Thanks! (See below)  
  
Anolinde: I know, I want to learn that too, lol! Did this chapter answer your question about Legolas' eyesight?  
  
Dimostiel: Hey, it's you again! Hi! I'm really starting to get the idea that NO ONE liked that cliffie. Hm. Lol. Did I answer your sight question? I really wasn't expecting that to be a big question, but it just goes to show that authors NEVER can guess what their readers will be intrigued by. I love the feedback! Thanks! Yeah, there's a nice little irony to that, him having to depend on Estel. Thanks.  
  
StellaPen: Ah!!!! Honestly, don't be sorry, 'cuz you just made my day (night). Thanks you so much! And please keep reviewing for me, pretty please?  
  
Sky: You have a hunch that she is related to whom? This is interesting, I'm curious.  
  
Bill the Pony: Aw, how much fun would it be if there was no more pain? Lol, PLEASE let me know if he gets annoying again. We can't have that!  
  
Nikki: You mean you'd support me if I killed him off? I might have to try and find out. ::plans begin to formulate::  
  
Lomiothiel: (Sorry if I spelled it wrong.) I'm up to 23 "poor Legolas"'s and 2 "poor Aragorns." Lol. I swear, this is the story of cliffhangers, I don't know what got into me. Lol, so they're in peril, and you're laughing at them? Supportive, aren't we? Thanks for the reviews! Please don't kill me! Okay, I'll back off of the cliffhangers! I will. Eventually. Ah, blushing! Thank you! All of your questions will be answered, I promise!  
  
Tamara: It will all be explained. I promise!  
  
Sara: I'm sorry! Sheesh, I'll never end in a cliffhanger again! Well, okay, maybe that was a lie, but I am sorry! I'll try not to do four in a row. Yes! I am getting really positive feedback and the trusting Estel thing. Thank goodness. Haha, I swear, everyone has asked about his sight. Was it explained for you? If not, let me know. You're good by the way, with the stress pain thing. You had half of it. I must update. . . what's that word again? In a really long time. . .  
  
Lulu Bell: Okay, I really liked your review!! Lol, okay, I'll stop. Coaches are evil, aren't they? We lost our last game, and coach was like, "For every serve you miss, it's a set of lines. Now line up!" Lines are horrible. Torture. Bleh! Yeah, I fell off of a horse about a year ago, and my back has been screwed up ever sense. I can never sit normally in a chair and be comfortable. Jeez, you should see me in a movie theatre! Anyway, that's a bad battle scar, lol. Thanks for the review!  
  
Fire Eagle: Well, okay, you have me there. They wrote non-fiction about them! Lol! 


	7. The Bar

Okay, cliffies. Cliffies are bad, or at least they are every chapter. You guys still love me, right?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Legolas could hear Aragorn shout his name, but it seemed so far in the distance.  
  
Aragorn shouted with terror at what he had just witnessed. He threw his body at the other man, and knocked him unconscious. He checked vitals quickly. The man was still alive, so they needed to move.  
  
Kneeling next to his friend, he sighed. There was nothing he could do.  
  
He tore the sleeves off of his tunic, tied them together, and began to wrap his makeshift bandage around the prince's waist.  
  
"I'm fine. Let's get out of here." The elf's own words seemed distant and barely audible to him.  
  
"Fine my foot. You're. . ." He thought better of telling the prince his condition. "Come on, we must get out of here before he wakes." He helped the elf to his feet and together they made for escape.  
  
"The large door leads to her room. Take the other door," Legolas said, clutching to Aragorn for all the support he could get.  
  
As soon as they left the cell block, Aragorn skidded to a halt, nearly pulling both himself and Legolas to the floor.  
  
"There's orcs blocking the way."  
  
"Then find a different way," Legolas said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
There was no other way. The man looked around frantically, looking for something to create a diversion with. His eyes fell momentarily of the faint trail of blood that Legolas was leaving. Even if they could escape, they could be found. The bandage was not enough to stop the bleeding, but Aragorn hoped that his prayers to the Valar would be.  
  
He finally found what he was looking for. Leaving Legolas leaning on the wall with his hand clamped to his wound, Aragorn dove towards the set of armor on the wall. It crashed, and the man knew he had to hurry. The noise he created had caused the orcs in the adjoining hall to fall silent. He made his way stealthily back to the shadows. As planned, the orcs rounded the corner, looking for the source of the noise. The man slipped past them with the elf in tow.  
  
They had not been on the run for more than five minutes, with orcs hot on their trail, before Legolas passed out.  
  
"Damn it," Aragorn cursed. He had seen the blade go into the prince's stomach, and knew from his training that it had not pierced anything vital. However, he was worried by the amount of blood the elf had lost. He had two choices, and neither one had a favorable outcome. He could carry Legolas. He would be moving slower, and Legolas would continue to lose blood until it might prove to be fatal, or he could stop and help Legolas. There was no doubt that the orcs would be upon them in a matter of minutes that way. He wasn't fond of that choice, but the elf had saved his life. . .  
  
He compromised. He would carry Legolas until he found a likely hiding spot, and then he would care for him. He heaved the limp body into his arms and ran as fast as he could.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Aragorn looked at the form of Legolas in the dark room he had found. Untrue to his kind, Legolas' eyes were closed, but Aragorn attributed that to the pain he must be in. He paused in his search of anything useful they might need. Turning, he sat on the box he had just been ruffling through.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Stop, seas."  
  
Legolas was in pain, and he was dreaming of it. "Legolas?" he repeated.  
  
There was a long pause. Aragorn grew cold suddenly, his mind filling with a sense of longing, and of sorrow.  
  
The feeling disappeared as quickly as it had come. "Estel?"  
  
Aragorn was thrilled that the elf had come back to the land of the living that he did not note the sorrow in Legolas' voice. "Yes?"  
  
"Get me help, Estel. I need help." Legolas had seen into the human's mind, however faintly, and he did not like it. The man had no hope, and it did not bode well for either one of them.  
  
"I'm trying. Can you get up? We need to leave this place. I've found cloaks we can use."  
  
He received no verbal reply, but a few moments later, Legolas opened his eyes painfully, almost crying at how his body seemed to be rejecting him.  
  
"Legolas? Can you walk?"  
  
"Yes," the prince lied. "With help."  
  
Aragorn helped Legolas to his feet and took a step forward. The elf tried to follow, but he could not move. It was taking what little strength he had just to remain standing. Blinding pain was echoing in every recess of his body, and he could feel his own spirit fading away.  
  
Aragorn looked at Legolas' grimace. He sighed. "Take this."  
  
Legolas looked at the proffered flask. "What is it?"  
  
"It's a sedative. It will ease the pain." Aragorn turned away so that Legolas would not see the look in his eyes. 'It will also keep you awake, preventing you from dying,' he thought.  
  
The prince narrowed his eyes slightly, but drank the potion.  
  
"What must I do to earn your trust?" He had not overlooked the look on Legolas' face. "Here, I'll tell you something." The drug he had just given Legolas would ensure that he would not remember the bit of information he was about to receive. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir to the throne of Gondor. Not many people know that."  
  
"A great king of men. I suppose I must trust you now."  
  
Aragorn laughed as Legolas jested. "Even in pain you manage to be sarcastic." He received no reply, but he knew Legolas would remain alive until he could find him help.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
A few hours later, after painstakingly avoiding capture by the patrol orcs, the two companions found themselves in open air.  
  
"It's a town."  
  
Legolas laughed. "Nothing gets by you, Estel."  
  
The human rolled his eyes. He checked the ground behind them, noticing with happiness that the prince had stopped bleeding heavily. "Let's find someplace where we can get supplies, and then let's go home."  
  
"I like that plan," Legolas mumbled. The drug had his mind hazed so that speaking was difficult.  
  
"I'll bet you do. Let me do the talking, Legolas. You're common tongue is really noticeable here."  
  
"Excuse me," Legolas said, "I can speak common just fine."  
  
"It's too proper, well, and drugged. Just trust me. Look, I see a bar over there. We have to cross the square."  
  
"What's going on, Estel?"  
  
The human looked at Legolas, then followed the elf's finger. A large group of people, and orcs, were gathered around a platform. "Oh. It's a hanging."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A hanging. They tie a rope around your neck and drop you."  
  
Legolas stopped walking. "But that's barbaric! Why on earth would you do that?"  
  
Aragorn shrugged. "He committed some crime. Come on, Legolas."  
  
The elf turned his head away from the platform, but a distinct crack found its way to his ears a few moments later. He hung his said, saying a quick lament for the man. "May your soul find peace in Mandos."  
  
Aragorn grabbed his sleeve and pulled him inside a small building. He immediately balked at the stench.  
  
Pulling his hood closer around his face, Aragorn went to the bartender. "We need traveling supplies for two."  
  
"By order of the Lady, I cannot serve those whose faces I cannot see."  
  
Aragorn lowered his hood, but gave Legolas a sideways glance. "If you'll pardon my friend." He slipped a gold coin into the man's pocket.  
  
"Well, seeing as how I'm only serving you, I suppose that's not against the law."  
  
"It is, Gere, and you know it," a man near to them stood, his words slurring. "Take off your damn hood."  
  
"He won't, sir, and that is his choice," Estel countered. If he didn't have a pack of orcs on his tail, he would just send Legolas outside.  
  
The man stumbled forward. "He can't talk for himself?" He gripped a handful of Legolas' cloak, and the elf took a step backwards.  
  
A redheaded woman walked between the elf and the man, holding drinks. "Gentlemen, let's keep the bar quiet tonight, shall we? No fights, Kif."  
  
The elf, satisfied with that proposal, turned back to the man behind the bar, as did Aragorn.  
  
Legolas spun as an iron-like grip tangled in the cloak and his hair. The man named Kif faced the elf, holding his head back. "No one gets through here without saying something to us first."  
  
Aragorn stepped by his friend. "He is not from here, that is why he says nothing. He is from the North."  
  
A gnarled had yanked the hood from Legolas' face. The bar fell silent.  
  
"It's an elf!" someone finally said.  
  
The man named Kif smiled. "Do you know the penalty for bringing an elf into this territory?"  
  
Aragorn reached for his new friend. "It has been mentioned, which is why we were on our way out." He grabbed the packing supplies and tried to make for the door.  
  
"Does the Lady know about you?"  
  
Still Legolas said nothing. Aragorn tried to pull him to the door.  
  
Kif pulled the elf closer to himself, pulling out a crude dagger and placing it just under Legolas' chin. The redheaded woman spoke again.  
  
"Leave him alone, Kif. I don't want any blood tonight. Free drinks for you, Kif. Let him go."  
  
The man seemed to consider it, but then made no acknowledgment that she spoke. "Answer me, elf, or I will cut your tongue from your pretty little head."  
  
"Kif! Stop it!"  
  
"Legolas," Aragorn's word of warning came too late.  
  
"Cut my tongue out, and I shan't be able to answer you."  
  
"Don't get smart with me, boy! He pressed the blade against Legolas' throat and a small trickle of blood could be seen over the edge of it.  
  
"We mean no harm, we are just passing through!"  
  
The bar doors swung wide. "There they are! Get them!"  
  
Legolas panicked. In his drug induced mind, going back to the Lady was the thing he wanted to do. Adrenaline pumping, he swung at Kif, knocking the man away from him. Aragorn followed his lead and stated fight anyone he came too close to him. They had been so close to getting out that he was not going to give up now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Hey everyone. That wasn't a cliffie, was it? Well, okay, it was, but just a little one, right?  
  
I've been thinking. A couple of people have sent in ideas for plots to me, and I've really liked them and actually incorporated them in. It's fun, too! So, if you have a plot idea for this story, send it in! All are welcome, and if you send it in anonymously, I'll remove the review so no one else can see it, just in case. (I sound like a nerd.) Thanks:  
  
ElizabethBlack: Uhm, FF.net sucks. It's telling me it's not there too, and I posted it. Grrr. Very grrrr. Hey! Rude! I didn't mean I was the exterminator. . . sheesh, lol.  
  
LeggyLover: Don't worry, I didn't forget the twins, lol.  
  
Lulu Bell: Hey, we finally won our first game! Jeez, finally, lol. Thanks for the review!  
  
Jadelyn: Haha, that cracked me up. Seriously, they won't let him out of their sight!  
  
Tamara: Thank you!  
  
Bec: Yeah, I saw one from your sister but not you. But yeah, school has gotten in my way too much. It doesn't really care about my three foot comfort bubble, lol. I'll try to keep my updates quick, but no promises. Life does tend to interfere with our little fantasies on FF.net. That should be my next story, Legolas and Aragorn spend a day in college. Major angst. Lol, anyway, thanks for the review, as always!  
  
Das Blume: Lol, it was the day you missed that I uploaded! Yes, I blame Legolas' troubles on the twins. They ALWAYS get him there, you know? Oh, see, I figured the drugged would have explained it, but apparently I didn't go into that well enough. Oh well, at least I know for next time something like that comes up. Yeah, a/c's are startin' to suck. I see your point.  
  
Fire Eagle: Glad I've made you happy, lol.  
  
Sky: And what makes you think that? I love reading people's guesses, it's so amusing!  
  
Lomiothiel: Oh yeah, I know I forgot the accent, but I just didn't feel lik putting it in. Too much work, lol. Wow, sheesh, a really long review! Yes! Three poor aragorn's! You're keeping track too! I'm up to 24 legolas' too. And of course I'm torturing them! This is me, what did you expect? ::laughs at the stares she receives from Legolas and her reviewer:: Maybe I won't, you never know. I think I could get a lot more poor whoever if I killed him off, don't you? What do you mean 'why can't Legolas see?' He was poisoned and he was under too much stress. (Yes, it happens.) I really am trying to lay off of the cliffhangers. Trying, not succeeding well though, am I?  
  
TsugumiWolf: Yay, fresh blood! I mean, a new reviewer, yay! Lol, thanks for the review. I know, my cliffhangers suck. I even think they suck. Thanks for the review!  
  
StellaPen: Yay! You came back! Ask and ye shall receive, hm? Can I have Legolas? No, that one doesn't work? Darn it. Haha, yes, the Lady comes back into play really quick, and all will be explained! ::laughs evilly:: Thank you for reviewing again!  
  
Dimostiel: Haha, nice pun there, I liked that!  
  
Nikki: Are you begging me to keep him alive? I don't know, I think it's about time we put him out of his misery.  
  
Vanessa: Thanks a mil!  
  
ScaryPossessedEyebrows OF DOOM: Wow, there's a lot of questions. Now, here's a question for you, are you more worried about "Him," or "Her?" Hehe. Yes, I love long reviews! Thanks! Leggy might live. I haven't decided yet. His eyesight is back permanently, or at least for the remainder of this story. How many chapters? I was waitin' for someone to ask. I don't know. I'm adding a lot of scenes in. The original was only about three chapters long. So, if all goes according to plan, there's at least three or four more chapters, maybe more. I'll let you know when I get a better idea. Once the plot starts winding down, then I can tell you, but the plot just started.  
  
Sara: No, I don't know what soon means. Sorry. And what, you don't like my cliffhangers? I'm offended. Poo to you. (It's late, okay? I don't know where 'Poo' came from.) Yeah, I figured they had been stupid long enough and needed to let go of their pride. Things are finally starting to turn around for them. Well, except for that Estel's barely keeping the elf alive with this potion of his. That's kind of a downer.  
  
True-Slytherin-Girl: Good! And thanks!  
  
Brooklyn: Hey, if my chapters were longer than the stories would be really short! And I swear, I'm trying to break my new-found addiction to cliffies.  
  
Bill the Pony: Self inflicted pain suck, really. (I should know with all the injuries I've had.) Well, more pain is coming in the next chapter! 


	8. The Town Square

This story's starting to draw to a close. There should be maybe three more chapters left. Maybe two. (I know, and nothing is resolved yet! Just wait, this chapter explains a lot.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
I know you feel helpless, and I know you feel alone. That's the same road, the same road that I'm on. "The Road I'm On"- Three Doors Down  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Legolas' mind was numb, and he felt ill from the drug Aragorn had given him. He tried to ignore the feeling, fighting off an entire bar with his bare hands.  
  
Aragorn was watching his friend as closely as possible, scared that the might misstep and lose everything. He knew that the drug was hindering the elf, but there was little he could do to help that.  
  
"Estel!"  
  
The young human turned just in time to block a blow from an adversary. "There you go," he said quietly, "saving my life again."  
  
Legolas heard and smiled. Suddenly, the doors to the bar were pulled open by two men, and the person who entered caused the bar to fall silent and still.  
  
"No," Legolas whispered, suddenly tense as two of the Lady's guards grabbed him. The forced him to his knees, pushing him forward in a bow.  
  
"You will pay homage to the Lady."  
  
She was walking towards him, but hands on his back and neck prevented him from looking up at her. He could hear Aragorn struggling somewhere close to him.  
  
"Let him up."  
  
The elf was pulled to his feet, his cold eyes instantly locking with the woman's. She only smiled at his glares. "You did a very bad thing, elf. Not only did you kill my head guard, which was quite the opposite of what I wanted, but then you thought you could escape?" She laughed, putting a hand to his cheek.  
  
Her touch burned him. He was too familiar with it for it not to hurt. He pulled away.  
  
Aragorn groaned; he had not wanted to kill the man in their cell, for he knew that it would only make things worse on them. The situation was going from bad to worse right before his eyes.  
  
Her eyes narrowed. "You know me."  
  
"We have never seen you before," Aragorn spat out.  
  
"Silence, I was not speaking to you." She turned back to Legolas. "Who are you?"  
  
Legolas said nothing for a while, then, "Nay, I do not know you."  
  
There was silence so that Aragorn was sure everyone could hear his pounding heart. The Lady was searching Legolas' eyes, and he was letting her. He had nothing to hide from this woman.  
  
"Then you knew someone, one of my ancestors, perhaps?"  
  
Legolas said nothing, irritating the woman in front of him. "Answer me, elf. You do not want to suffer the consequences."  
  
"Why are you so bent on keeping elves out of your town?" Aragorn spoke up, trying to keep the attention away from his friend.  
  
"What business is it of yours?"  
  
"You allow wild men, orcs, anyone to come into town, but not elves."  
  
"Take him back," She ordered, turning back to Legolas.  
  
Aragorn struggled, not wanting to leave Legolas alone. He felt helpless and scared.  
  
A man behind him leaned forward as the human was being taken away. He whispered, "We didn't used to live here. We lived far away, and an elf was brought to us. He killed our king, one of her forefathers. Imprisoned him, or something. Either way, he died by the hands of an elf, so we do not allow elves in our lands. Those that do come in die as an example for other wandering elves."  
  
"But it wasn't Legolas, why are you punishing him for the deeds of another elf?"  
  
"All elves deserve death."  
  
"No, they don't!" Aragorn looked over his shoulder as he was finally drug out of the bar. Legolas was on his knees again, and someone was brandishing a long whip.  
  
"When was this?"  
  
The man shrugged. "Long enough to be considered legend. There isn't a living being here that doesn't know the tale."  
  
"He didn't do anything to you! Leave him alone!"  
  
The man laughed. "What happens to him is of the Lady's initiative." As an after thought, he said, "You may never see him again."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Legolas flinched as the whip dug into his back. It took all of his self- control to keep from crying out. The Lady was holding his face in her hands, trying to read his eyes. The elf refused, clenching his eyes shut. He knew he would not being able to hide his feelings from her, and he did not want her seeing into his soul. His soul he needed to hide from her.  
  
She would not let go of him. She waited patiently, knowing that he would break eventually.  
  
"My Lady," a guard said, skidding into the bar.  
  
"What?" she snapped at him for interrupting.  
  
Feeling her gaze move from him, Legolas opened his eyes.  
  
"The human, he called him Legolas," he was pointing at the elf.  
  
Legolas' eyes went wide with terror and the fear of betrayal. Had they threatened Aragorn with death, so he just gave the elf away?  
  
The Lady turned to him, her eyes drilling into his. "Is it true? Is that your name?"  
  
He couldn't think. His body hurt, his mind was hazy, and now he felt as though he were suffocating. "No."  
  
"Do not lie to me!" She yelled at him, and the elf flinched.  
  
"Yes, my name is Legolas."  
  
The Lady could not believe her luck. She had been waiting her whole life for this. "Of Mirkwood, son of Thranduil?"  
  
Legolas nodded, struggling to hold back tears. He had never been so scared before. He was feeling a mixture of fear, frustration, and hatred.  
  
She took his face in her hands again. He flinched, trying vainly to pull away. "I was right, you did know one of my ancestors. You killed him! I have been waiting forever to meet you. My family has waited many years to get their revenge for what you did."  
  
Legolas shuddered, shaking his head. "I did not. He died of old age."  
  
"In one of your cells. You as good as killed him! Do you know that you are the reason we kill any elves that venture into this town? Now it is your turn." Raising her voice, she said, "Take him to the square. We shall hang him, for all the public to know that my family's murderer has finally been caught."  
  
Legolas was pulled to his feet, struggling. He was too weak to even have a hope of escape, but it did not prevent him from trying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Aragorn jumped to his feet from his cell. He heard roars and applause from somewhere above him. There was so much noise that he would have woken up to it, had he been asleep.  
  
"What's going on up there?" He asked his newly appointed guard, a pit growing in his stomach.  
  
The guard shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
Aragorn sighed in frustration. He wanted to know where Legolas was. He felt so helpless and so guilty that he could not be with his friend. Legolas had saved his life three times by now, and here he was, having no clue where the elf even was, much less if he needed help.  
  
The door opened slowly, and another guard stuck his head in. "Bring the slave. There's a hanging, and he's to see it."  
  
Aragorn's stomach dropped. It had to be Legolas the man was talking about. Why else would they want him to see it?  
  
His worst fears were confirmed when they dragged him into the town square. The elf stood with his hands behind his back, and a noose around his neck.  
  
Aragorn cried his name, and the elf locked eyes with him. Aragorn's heart almost shattered at the look in them, although he could not decipher it.  
  
A man stood next to the elf, and shouted above the crowd. "Today we bring justice upon Legolas, son of Thranduil, murderer of King Tarduain!"  
  
The crowd cheered, almost deafening the elf and the human, who stood far apart.  
  
"No!" Aragorn shouted, "You have the wrong elf! Legolas did nothing! Let him go!" He was being held firmly in place and had no hope of getting to his friend in time to save him.  
  
The announcer reached for the lever that would open the door beneath the elf's feet. Legolas took in a deep breath, bracing his body for the drop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Hey reviewers: Now remember, if you want this cliffie to be resolved, you can't kill me, savvy? ::hides behind elven guards, Legolas and Haldir in the front::  
  
FF.net is making me angry, it isn't sending me any of my reviews anymore! Grr, so if I miss you this time around, that's why.  
  
Scary Possessed Eyebrows of Doom: Now, do you mean the "him" that Estel knocked down in the cell, or the "him" that Legolas mentioned a chapter or two back? (They are different.) Lol, thank you for the review! I won't let Leggy die. I have too many things to do to him first, lol. Oh, yay, another review! Wow, you're about as obsessed as I am, it's great! My horse's name is Oliver, he's a thoroughbred, chestnut, 16.2 hh, 26 years old, (mind you, I didn't know that, but that's a long story,) he's a retired hunter jumper champion, a retired 4th level dressage champion, and he even knows reigning, figure that one out. I didn't know any of this when we bought him, I was told that he had an eye injury once, and that he was about 17. That's all I was ever told. (It was a friend thing, so we didn't get him vetted or anything.) So I took him to my trainer, and we started jumping him. (I do hunter jumper events.) We just took him over little stuff. I only did 2 ft on him, and I think my trainer did 4 ft ONCE, just to see if he could do it. Anyway, I sent a picture of us jumping to his previous owners, and they just said, "hey, wow, that's so cool!" Later, his leg swelled up, and we took him to the vet because it was NOT going down. The vet said he had arthritis in his neck, which was putting pressure on his spinal chord, and he basically couldn't feel his back legs at all. It explained a lot, why he tripped so much, and whatnot. The vet said it would be dangerous to ride him again, so we had to officially retire him. I told his previous owners, and all of a sudden, they were like, "He shouldn't have been jumping, he had an injury in a back leg, which is why he was retired from hunters," basically hanging up a neon sign that pointed "Blame" at me. It was horrible. They could have told me when I sent the picture that he had had a jumping injury. . . I don't know, it was just really bad all the way around. My trainer is pushing me to buy another horse. His name's Appollo, 17hh. And he's only 2. Straight off the race track. Haha, that was the longest reply to a review I've ever given!  
  
StellPen: Gr, I hate you so much right now. (Well, not really, you just confirmed my suspicions on my skills as a writer, though.) See, they didn't have cloaks in the beginning, but that line, "Aragorn stopped rummaging through the box in search of supplies they would need. . ." well, that's where he found them. I was debating whether or not I should mention cloaks, and decided against it. I guess now I should have put that in. Phooey. Anyway, I should be doing history work too, but writing this is much more fun. Thanks for the review, and next time I'll add in the little details! Thanks for pointing it out!  
  
Jamie: Ah, thank you!  
  
Tamara: I'll update as quickly as possible. Thanks!  
  
Moro The Wolf God: I think I missed you a couple chapters back. I am so sorry! As said above, FF.net isn't sending me all of my reviews. I feel terrible. Thank you for your review. We'll see. Mabe they'll be rescued (where did the twins get off to?) or maybe they'll escape (look at all the orcs. . . not bloody likely!) Thank you again, and again I am so sorry! And hey, you reviewed again! You don't hate me, yay! Thanks!  
  
Nikki: Okay, FINE, I won't kill him. Sheesh, ya happy now? Lol. Well, the next chapter's right now, silly.  
  
Calandra: Having trouble with names, are we dear? Lol, sorry, not going to stop torturing him, especially after you threatened to send orcs after me.  
  
Gwyn: Yes, that was definitely what I meant. Sheesh, I didn't have a chance to get the last chapter to my beta, and honestly, you never find all the mistakes when you look over it yourself. I'm sorry about that, but yes, that was exactly what I meant. Thank you for pointing it out.  
  
Das Blume: Shame on you, get to bed! (That's okay, I should be doing homework.) Yeah, send me one when you buy a laptop for you, okay? Desktops bug me, lol. Oh wait, they'll be plenty more rough times for our elf boy. A few stories in the future, the one I'm workin' on now, is really ruff. I can't wait to get to it to upload it.  
  
Lomiothiel: 26, sorry. Someone said it first, lol. Uhm, good question, why did I choose a bar? Because there would be drunk men which is perfect for angst for an elf, yeah? Lol. Uhm, let's justs ay Legolas is a magnet for trouble. (Too bad for him he's not a chick magnet. While all the other elf boys were making out in the trees, Legolas being held captive by his grandpa, lol.) I swear, I really am trying to lay off the cliffhangers. I really am. I think I need a twelve-step program.  
  
Sky: Intuitive, aren't you? Kudos to you. You're as good as my all knowing Lady, lol.  
  
True Slytherin Gurl- I know, even I hate my cliffies.  
  
Jadelyn Rashwe: Haha, honestly, they say part of the author ends up in their characters, whether made up or not, so I suppose Legolas got the Irish part of me. I think Estel got the Scottish, huh? Yeah, Legolas is gonna have to work on the "keep quite" thing. Or as Aragorn said, "Let me do the talking." (Which may have been turned out bad for him as well, in this chapter, huh?)  
  
Lulu Bell: Thanks! Congrats to you as well! Our next game is an all day tournament. I am so thrilled, you have no idea. Except that I'm sick! Ah, I have to get better really fast because there is no way I'm sittin' this one out! And sheesh, stop getting injured! That's an order, or. . . I'll. . . give you more cliffies!  
  
Fire Eagle: I try to upload a few chapters as often as possible because I never really know when I'll be able to upload again. (Life, who does it think it is?) Lol, it's okay, I will treasure those exclamation points until you come back, okay? Let me know when you've got it up and I'll go read! 


	9. Escape, But at What Cost?

Okay, I'll try really hard not to have too many cliffhangers in the next story, 'cuz this chapter ended in a cliffie too. I'm sorry! Well. the next chapter won't be a cliffie. . . of course, it will be the last chapter. . . ::cheeky grin::  
  
I've decided to upload this one pretty early because I'm going to be away for a little while at a volleyball tournament. I didn't want to leave you with that cliffhanger for too long, so I decided to leave you with this one, instead. Be sure to send your thanks in the reviews. ::still wearing a cheeky grin::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
'Don't let your neck brake, Legolas,' the elf told himself. He knew that he would buy himself a couple more minutes if he could avoid that.  
  
The lever was pulled, and Legolas dropped. He held his breath, waiting for impact.  
  
"No!" Aragorn was fighting as hard as he could to break away from the men holding him. He couldn't believe this was happening.  
  
Legolas gasped as his body slammed to the ground. He looked up, surprised and confused. A broken rope dangled fifteen feet above him.  
  
Aragorn stopped, his mouth wide open. Had he really seen that? He saw his proof. The shafts of two arrows were protruding from a post where they had severed the rope holding his friend. The guards at his side started, temporarily forgetting about their prisoner. He ran forward.  
  
"Legolas! Get up! Run!"  
  
The elf heard his friend's voice, but his world was slowly spinning in front of him, and he had to fight just to stay conscious.  
  
"Legolas! Go! Please!"  
  
The crowd began to react. They pushed towards Legolas, and Aragorn feared that they would kill him themselves. "No!"  
  
He went to make his way through the mob, but someone forcefully grabbed his shoulder. "Estel!"  
  
The human spun. "Elladan! Elrohir! Oh thank the Valar, things were really bad."  
  
"We noticed," Elrohir said, his bow still in hand.  
  
"Did I detect a hint of sarcasm, El?" Elladan jibed his brother, making him smiled. He sobered quickly and turned to Aragorn. "Elrohir and I are going to fight them off. You are to get Legolas and run, as far away as possible. Just run. Rivendell is to the North. It is closer than Mirkwood, so make for there. Do you understand me?"  
  
Aragorn nodded.  
  
"Good, then go!" He gave his human brother a shove, then he and Elrohir went to work.  
  
In a daze, Aragorn headed straight for his friend. The mob did not even notice him, so bent were they on their anger. He watched in awe as the twins began clearing a small but sufficient path for him. He turned back to Legolas.  
  
"Legolas? Are you okay?"  
  
The elf nodded, holding himself up with one hand, while the other was clutched to his stomach. He was bleeding again. "Come on, we're getting out of here." He pulled the noose over the elf's head, and threw it into the pressing crowd. He was disgusted at how the people tried to get at it. He pulled the elf to his feet and started to run.  
  
Legolas could barely keep up with the human. His breath was becoming raspy, and he felt his body failing him.  
  
"I need more of your potion, human."  
  
Aragorn knew that it was a joke, but he also knew that it was true. He wasted no time responding the elf. The twins couldn't hold out forever, and they needed to reach Elrond as soon as they could.  
  
Legolas fell, nearly taking the human with him.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
The man's voice fell on deaf ears. Legolas was unconscious. "No, no, no. This is all wrong." He bent to pick the elf up. He needed to keep running. After this stunt, both of their lives depended on it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Aragorn could last no longer. His own fear made him stop. "Legolas, wake up."  
  
He put salts under the elf's nose. A second later, Legolas groaned.  
  
"Take this," Aragorn said gently. He handed the elf a little bottle.  
  
Aragorn shook his head, realizing the elf didn't understand. He put it against Legolas' lips, and tipped it down his throat.  
  
Legolas knew better than to try to refuse it. If it took away the pain, he was all for it.  
  
Satisfied that Legolas would make it, at least until he could get to Elrond, Aragorn was back on his feet and running again.  
  
The next few hours were a blur to Legolas. His body was fighting itself between its strong desire to sleep, and the potion's purpose of preventing that. He paid little attention to anything else, and had no idea where he was. He had vague senses of Aragorn administering more drugs to him, but his thoughts began to haze. He lost all concept of time. He might as well have been asleep, for there was little difference to how he was now feeling.  
  
Aragorn struggled to keep Legolas moving. It was a miracle they had not run into the enemy yet, and he wondered if that was not by accident.  
  
Every so often, he would catch murmurs of elvish that escaped the prince's lips. Other times, he would hear cries of pain, confusion, and fear.  
  
Elves were immortal. They were not supposed to ever venture so close to death. Aragorn knew they could, but it seemed so impossible. He glanced at Legolas. The elf was hovering dangerously close to death's door. He wondered if Legolas had the halls of Mandos within his vacant sight.  
  
Through his worries for Legolas, he did not notice his own weariness until it fully overtook him. Suddenly, with no warning, consciousness fled him, and dropped to the ground, pulling Legolas with him.  
  
The prince's mind did little more than acknowledge the drop. At this point, there was no differentiation between the physical world and the world of mist that hovered just out of his grasp.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Are they dead?"  
  
"No, they can't be."  
  
"Legolas' eyes are closed. That shouldn't happen."  
  
"Dan, look at his wound. My eyes would be closed too."  
  
Aragorn forced his body to wake. He recognized those voices. "Elrohir!"  
  
"Aragorn, goodness, what happened after you left?"  
  
"Where is Legolas? Is he okay?"  
  
Elladan placed a hand on the human's shoulder. "We don't know. We are taking him, and you, to Father."  
  
"Forget about me! I am not hurt!" He was vehement in his reply.  
  
"Not hurt indeed. I suppose that is why we found you lying in a heap in the middle of the road."  
  
"The middle. . . but why didn't. . . why didn't the orcs come after us?"  
  
Elrohir exchanged a glance with his elven brother. "You were well within the borders of Rivendell when you fell, little one."  
  
"But they were chasing us! And that woman wanted to kill Legolas. She would not have let us escape like that!"  
  
Elladan nodded his head. "I know. We has an easy escape as well. We will find out why later. Right now, you need to see Father." He glanced at Legolas.  
  
Aragorn followed his gaze. He started to move to his friend's side, but a hand stopped him.  
  
Elrohir nodded. "It's okay. We'll get you back to Father and then you can tell us your story." He looked at Elladan, who was checking Legolas' vitals. The elf shook his head sadly.  
  
Elrohir helped his human brother to his feet, then lifted him and sat him on top of his horse. He climbed on behind, gathering the reins quickly. "Catch up to us, Elladan."  
  
Aragorn looked between the two elves. "Wait, why isn't he coming now? I have to be with him!"  
  
"He will follow us. He still needs to mount and I dare not waste any more time with you here." Whether or not the answer satisfied Aragorn, it did not matter. Elrohir sped off towards Rivendell before he could ask any more questions.  
  
Elladan was left with Legolas' still body. It seemed as though Aragorn had given him some sort of sedative mixed with another drug- one of life prolonging. But that's all it would do, just prolong the stay of a dying soul- it would not prevent death.  
  
It did not prevent death. He sighed, then removed his cloak. He carefully wrapped the prince's body in it, then mounted his own horse. With one hand held tightly around the prince, he rode home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Reviewers: Uhm, please don't kill me? Pretty please? There is another chapter, this isn't the end! And I swear the next chapter isn't a cliffhanger, okay? And I know it was really short, but that's where it had to end. Also, you guys know that you're allowed to say bad stuff too? Lol, everyone's just been so nice! ! !  
  
SPEOD: Uhm, can I ask what LotR time is? Does that mean it goes on during the trilogy? Like, basically rewriting Tolkien's stuff? (Sorry, I'm sick and that makes me confused.) Haha, if I knew what it was I'd consider doing it. ::smiles:: Well, for me, background knowledge of Thranduil would tell you that Mirkwood elves distrust any race other than their own, including other elves, so naturally Legolas wouldn't trust Aragorn at first. Then, with Legolas' past and all. . . Did you figure out who "him" was? We will learn of Leggy's past, just not all at once. It would be too much for Aragorn to handle in one big rush. He'll get pieces over time. I'm sort of working on a back-story to "Family Ties." We'll see. Apollo is still pretty young, I'm gonna wait for my trainer to ride him a few times before I do, then I'll decide if I want him or not. I think I will though. I'm working at a ranch. . . I live for it. Oh, you need to start, dearie. Thanks for that incredibly long review!  
  
Bec: Sheesh, I just did update! Doesn't the wait make you appreciate this chapter all the more? Uhm, well, I was actually considering the PotC approach to this situation, but I decided to bring the twins back. I missed them. You know, I've considered that dream thing. Having all these long stories, a million of them, and then have Legolas wake up on the tree branch, hiding from Tarduain's army. We'll see, that could be something fun, huh? Ideas, ideas. . .  
  
Stella Pen: Oh, seriously, don't feel bad! I'm the same way, and if I had really thought about it, I would have added it. Honestly, I love when people point that stuff out to me. It just shows me where I need to be careful. Please, I really appreciated it! Ah, thanks! Yeah, I was going for a Galadriel-esque type thing with her. Don't worry, we're not done with her yet. ::evil grin:: I feel bad now too, I was only kidding with that, "I hate you" line. Really, I don't. You know I luv ya! I appreciate your reviews so much.  
  
Tamara: Yeah, I know. Haha, thanks!  
  
Wilwarin: Nope. Tarduian ended up in the cell with Elrohir, Legolas, Orophir, and the other three unknown elves in Family Ties. Legolas killed Orophir, and Tarduain was put into the dungeons or whatever. Haha, I forgot too. (And I'm the author.) So eventually he did die because of Legolas, but only indirectly.  
  
Lei Dumbledore: Wow, I'm amazed at the people willing to beg for Legolas. Uhm, well, he made it through this chapter (mostly), yeah? Thanks for the review!  
  
Moro the Wolf God: Lol, thanks! You have no idea, I felt so bad for missing that one review a while back. Lol.  
  
Jadelyn Rashwe: Lol, I'm sorry, okay? I swear I'm trying for all the cliffhangers. Oh jeez, and then there was THIS chapter. Holy monkeys. Don't hurt me. ::puppy dog eyes::  
  
Lomiothiel: 28. And as you can see, I didn't hang Legolas. No, there are plenty of other, slower ways to kill him. Oh, and 29. Uhm, this chapter wasn't a cliffie, right? Haha, lol.  
  
Luthien: Well how many times can one she elf save Legolas? I'll see if I can get her in next time the elf ends up in Mirkwood, if he makes it out of this okay, savvy?  
  
Gwyn: Uhm, I was thinking the English version. The boulder must be French. Or from the Salem Witch Trials. It is slightly scary that you know that, but hey, whatever. . . lol, thanks for the review!  
  
Sky: I'm really impressed. Uhm Turn of the Tides ended, I read Wilted Leaf. And hey, you have more up there that I didn't know about! Sheesh, I'm working on it, I swear! I didn't know Wilted Leaf had a sequel. I'm sorry.  
  
Dimostiel: Haha, sheesh. I've been cracking up tonight. Someone else was making fun of Estel. "What is your name?" And Aragorn pops up with, "Legolas, don't tell them your name!" I was busting up. But your really punny! And thank you very much! 


	10. The End

Last chapter. See below for a preview from the next story. To everyone who wished me luck in the tourny: THANKS! We came in second or third in our bracket, I forget, the coach didn't say.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"I can't believe you. I even gave you the chance to do it without Aragorn there."  
  
Elladan hung his head. Quietly, he defended his actions. "I could not leave him there. He has been a good and honorable friend to us through so many years. He deserves more respect than to be left out there. I thought you of all people would understand that. He was your best friend."  
  
Elrohir opened his mouth, but closed it again. He did not want to say anything he would later regret. "I did not want Aragorn to have to deal with it. Did you see him? He was genuinely concerned about Legolas, as if they were friends. Besides, I did not want him to witness the last breath of an immortal. It is a hard thing to see."  
  
"Indeed. Father is taking a look at him now." He looked up then to notice tears in his brother's eyes. "Oh, Elrohir. I am so sorry." He pulled his brother into his arms, and Elrohir mourned the loss of his greatest friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Elrond watched the exchange from a doorway at the far end of the room. He smiled slightly, then let his presence be known. "Oniya," he said quietly.  
  
The two elves looked up at the sound of their father's relaxed voice. Neither said a word, for Elrond's expression was unreadable.  
  
"Never give up hope, my sons, never." He sat on the couch next to them. "Legolas is not dead."  
  
The two pairs of eyes that were fixed on him grew wide and surprised.  
  
Elladan was the first to speak. "But I checked- his heart had stopped beating, and he was so cold!"  
  
Elrond nodded once. "He was cold because of the amount of blood he lost. However, his heart had not stopped beating. I dare say young Aragorn made sure of that. It was beating slowly, and faintly, but it was beating nonetheless."  
  
"Ha!" Elladan's face lit up with a smile. "I told you I shouldn't have left him out there!"  
  
Elrohir's mouth was still gaping in shock. "Can I see him?"  
  
"No, not just yet. Aragorn is with him now. It seems as though they have become friends." He added with a slight smile.  
  
"You noticed it as well, then." Elrohir said. "Perhaps Galadriel was right."  
  
Elladan snorted. "You had any doubt?"  
  
Elrond looked at Elrohir, his youngest son. "When it comes to your friend, never settle for anything. The powers that rise from Legolas cannot fully be seen or known. You would do well to remember that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Aragorn stood by the side of the bed that Legolas' was in. He waited patiently for the elf to awake, as he knew he soon would.  
  
Only a few moments later, the intense blue eyes opened, and Legolas locked eyes with Aragorn. Neither said anything. Everything that needed to be said was already communicated through their gaze.  
  
Aragorn finally smiled. "We're even now."  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
Pointing to himself, Aragorn said, "I've officially saved your royal butt twice. I believe that makes us even."  
  
The elf raised an eyebrow. "Twice? I only saved you once."  
  
"No, no you saved me twice. In the forest, the first time, and then again in the bar."  
  
"Oh. I do not think the first one really counts."  
  
Aragorn shrugged, smiling. "Okay. Then I guess you owe me."  
  
A smile grew on Legolas' lips, then he laughed lightly. "Oh, don't make me laugh. It hurts my stomach."  
  
"No wonder. It's a marvel you survived that."  
  
"Thanks to your use of medicine, or so I hear."  
  
Aragorn shrugged again. "I wasn't about to have the guilt of your death on my shoulders."  
  
Legolas laughed again, then became serious. "Your drugs brought many unwanted images."  
  
"They do tend to stir up nightmares. I am sorry."  
  
"There is nothing to be sorry for, Aragorn."  
  
The man's head shot up. Surely he had misheard the elf; he wasn't supposed to remember.  
  
"What?" Legolas asked with a certain smugness in his voice. "You don't trust the information with me now that I am alive and well?"  
  
"No! That's not it. I trust you. It's just. . . you shouldn't have remembered what I told you." He paused. "Legolas, you must never tell anyone."  
  
"You have my word, Estel." He smiled, lightening the serious note the conversation had. "Did you get teased a lot for having a name like that?"  
  
"I still do, actually. I would feel bad telling that to Elrond."  
  
"Well, if I cannot call you Aragorn, and if I want to laugh every time I call you Estel, what shall I call you, human?"  
  
Aragorn said nothing, but he wore a bemused expression.  
  
"I know!"  
  
"What?" Aragorn asked, leaning forward.  
  
"Telcontar."  
  
"Strider? And that solves my problem with Estel, does it?"  
  
"Would you rather I called you Rúcina? Confused and disordered?"  
  
"Strider is a fine name."  
  
Legolas smiled. "I thought it would be."  
  
A peaceful silence followed. Neither felt like they had to say anything; just being in each other's company was enough for them. Eventually, one of them started a round of small talk, though later neither could say whom it was. There they stayed for hours, gaining a fast friendship that was to be one of the greatest Middle-Earth had seen.  
  
Elrohir smiled down the hall as he heard his younger brother and his friend laughing. It was good to see them out of their contempt for each other. He worried for Legolas, still though.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Elrohir looked at his father. He was deep in thought, and the young elf knew that he was seeing some premonition.  
  
"What are you thinking, Ada?"  
  
Elrond blinked, gazing out over his balcony. Legolas was leaving for Mirkwood and Aragorn was seeing him off. "She'll be back."  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"That crossing place, where you found them," he gestured to the two on the edge of the forest, "there was a woman in charge."  
  
Elrohir nodded.  
  
"She wants Legolas' blood, and she did not give up."  
  
"But she let us out of the town so easily."  
  
"She has seen the elf she wants, she didn't want to have to deal with the three of you, just him. She will come after him again."  
  
Elrohir turned his attention to his longtime friend and sighed as the elf disappeared into the forest. "Then we will just have to be there to protect him."  
  
Elrond smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Reviewers: Big gushy thanks for sticking with me to all of you! And don't worry, we haven't seen the end of The Lady.  
  
Elizabeth Black: I'm so confused. I loved your review for chapter 8, but you said, "and please no mention of me in your replies to your reviewers." So I honored your request, and I put that bit about Estel in someone else's response 'cuz I wanted you to know it was really funny without mentioning you. I'm sorry.  
  
Jadelyn Rashwe: Yeah, I know. I suck. I even had to work REALLY hard not to make this one a cliffhanger. The next story will be better, I swear. (I hope.)  
  
Lulu Bell: Dude, you had an interesting day. And you're gonna run around the soccer field with that thing? I feel so bad. I hope it gets better soon. How long does it take for those to heal? Holy monkeys.  
  
Bec: See? He's not dead. A whole town wants him to be, but he's not. Did the resolution disappoint? Get some sleep! Being tired is no good, lol!  
  
Moro the Wolf God: I loved it. I thought it was hilarious, and I could just see that scene played out. Silly Estel, lol.  
  
Lei Dumbledore: Omg, I am blushing. Thank you a hundred times over!  
  
LeggyLover: Now really, how did you KNOW that? I swear, I'm just going to randomly kill him off one day. Without warning. He'll fall off a cliff or something. ::starts planning::  
  
Luthien: I'm sorry. . . sick like flu or because of me? Either way, I'm sorry.  
  
SPEOD: You're name is just TOO long anymore, lol. I figured that's what LotR time was, but I wasn't sure. I've read her stuff. She's good. Uhm, "him" is Tarduain. See chapter 5, "she's just like him," meaning her ancestor whom Legolas killed. Are you confused? I don't think I explained that very well.  
  
Sky: Holy cow, you update stories really fast. As soon as I finish my thesis, I'll read all of it, seriously. I'm so happy that there's more there!  
  
Stella Pen: No, Legolas has too much to do yet, and he's gotta help Aragorn "become who he was born to be." He won't die. ::big grin:: I like killing people off in my stories too, and usually bring in an OC to kill since I won't do cannon characters.  
  
Bill the Pony: No, I didn't, lol. But he came very very close! ! Lol!  
  
Nikki: Haha, I think you're the only one not ready to kill me for that last chapter. Wait, you have a HUNCH? "I was right, you did know one of my ancestors. You killed him! I have been waiting forever to meet you. My family has waited many years to get their revenge for what you did." And "Take him to the square. We shall hang him, for all the public to know that my family's murderer has finally been caught." And A man stood next to the elf, and shouted above the crowd. "Today we bring justice upon Legolas, son of Thranduil, murderer of King Tarduain!" Shoot, I think I really screwed up that plotline. I think I made it really confusing.  
  
Lomiothiel: So, you're not happy that Legolas lived at all, are you? Lol. Thanks!  
  
Sara: It's all good. I figured I'd see you again eventually. Oh no, only Legolas and Estel, you're right, lol. And see, Leggy didn't die! I'm not that cruel.  
  
TsugumiWolf: ::Pokes you with a stick:: Uhm, I don't think I've killed anyone thus far. Wow, after that, I really really am going to try and squash the cliffies. Lol, ::pokes some more::  
  
Leggy Lover: I got it. Thanks!  
  
Das Blume: Haha, if he has time to save the elf, and if he feels like it. But even if he does feel like it and have time, the time has to be opportune, savvy? Lol. Ah, you crack me up. Haha, thanks for the sign! Seriously, maybe Legolas should just send his messenger to visit Rivendell and takes notes and report back to the prince who is safely locked away in his room, on the first floor so he can't fall out the window, and with no hot or pointy objects anywhere nearby. He might even be inside a big plastic bubble. That just might help. Maybe.  
  
True-Slytherin-Girl: I know! Sheesh. Bad place to end. I didn't mean to, but that's where it needed to be for this chapter. I know, excuses are lame.  
  
Lulu Bell: Holy monkeys, that was one LONG review. Ah, you're in pain for my review! How sweet. I'm sorry soccer's out. That really bites. Dude, no, your idea was awesome, and I was so going to use all of it, but I couldn't let Estel find out so soon about the elf's past. That's the next story. He had to be clueless enough so that he could say, "Well why are you punishing Leggy for it?" You know? It was NOT lame. Oh, sweet, my first actual death threat! Oh, no, sorry, my second. Yay! Plurals! I don't think we've played you before. Our team is good, but we've only gone as far as regionals, so we haven't been to where you are. What's your team's record? How good are they? (I love talking volleyball. V-ball and horses, and I can talk for hours.) We did all right in the tournament, not as well as I had hoped, but there was some attitude in the way. Some girls that think they are a lot better than they really are. I can't wait until we play our next game. They are our biggest competitor, and they are a much better team than us. These girls are going to get a rude awakening, and then maybe we'll start playing as a team. Overall though we didn't do too badly.  
  
Dimostiel: Ah, it's okay. I'm sure you'll find plenty of puns later on. Yeah, I'm still sick too. It sucks. Haha, me? Planning something? Wherever would you get that idea? Lol, wait until you're better for the puns, dear. ::wink:: I'm just kidding. See you next story!  
  
The Next Story: (Which I was half tempted to name Meet The Parents)  
  
Secret Allies  
  
Aragorn visits Mirkwood and finally meets King Thranduil. During the process, he learns more about his friend's tormented past, and the two are thrown into a whirlwind adventure of crossed alliances and secret treaties that can only mean certain death.  
  
Aragorn jumped at the light knocking. He half wanted to ask 'Who is it,' but the rudeness of the question stopped him. What if Legolas' father was the one knocking? How awfully rude it would be to ask that question, as if he would consider giving the elf permission to enter. Imagine, telling an elf lord he had permission to speak to you? 'Come in,' was the next phrase that came to mind. That too would be an awful thing to do. Was the king not good enough to have a door opened for him?  
  
By now, another knock came. Aragorn abandoned his thoughts, getting up to open the door.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
"Did I wake you?" The prince asked softly.  
  
"No, I thought you were your father."  
  
Legolas raised a bemused eyebrow. "So you were just, not going to let him in?"  
  
Aragorn cringed. "I. . . no, I was going to. . . but, deciding on how was another story completely."  
  
Legolas shook his head. "Did Minastir treat you well?"  
  
"Indeed. You would have thought I was royalty."  
  
"You are, Strider."  
  
Aragorn rolled his eyes. "They don't know that."  
  
"I know. All of our guests are treated as such." He thought of how rude he was to the man in the hallway. . . oh, what was his name? If the man really did tell Thranduil, Legolas would be in a heap of trouble. What was he to do though? It was either be rude, or deny his father's words of Mithfalas.  
  
"Legolas? Are you all right?"  
  
The elf nodded once. "I may be in for a rough morning, though." He paused. "Come to breakfast with me. I need your opinion on the men that are here."  
  
Aragorn said nothing, but regarded his friend with curious eyes.  
  
"There are three of them, but I do not trust them."  
  
Aragorn nodded, with a knowing look.  
  
"I know, I know. I don't trust anyone. That is why I need your opinion."  
  
"All right, I'll come." Was now the time to ask? Elrond had told him that Legolas would recount his story when he was ready, but it had been eight years, and Aragorn was growing ever more curious, the closer he became to his friend. "Are you ready to talk to me?" 


End file.
